


《短篇故事》

by yosii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosii/pseuds/yosii
Summary: 收录原创BL小短篇。不能在JJ和LOF上发布的那种。《不慌张》《甚是想念》《ALIVE - 视死若生》





	1. 《不慌张》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※BL‖双向暗恋‖现代‖微虐‖HE  
> ※周嵘屿 x 肖辰  
> ※２０１７.１２.１６.生贺  
> ※一个短篇竟然没忍住还开了个车

　　当肖辰重新踏上A市土地的时候，他忍不住深深吸了一口气。  
　　总算是回来了！  
　　毫无疑问他是爱着这座城市的，不管是柳梓公园里的那一排生辰石，还是曲折的桐枫河岸望不尽的芦苇，抑或是市图书馆门前那条种满银杏树的路，都是他的至爱。工作情况特殊导致他三年未曾回过家，可对这座城市的想念与日俱增。现在终于熬到了假期！他回来了！  
　　肖辰第一个要去的地方，是市郊的公墓。  
　　眼下不到祭扫的时节，整个公墓也没有几个人。他在门口买了束花慢慢走进去。沿着齐整的石头小径轻车熟路地走到一座黑色的大理石墓碑前，面对光可鉴人的石面，他愣了片刻。  
　　虽然之前有在网上预订让公墓的工作人员定期清扫，但看现在这样子，好像才擦过没几天阿。不管是这里的人太勤快还是怎样，反正肖辰非常满意。  
　　“爸，妈，我来看你们了。”他把花摆在底座上，下意识地看了看左右，开始说起自己的工作是多么的不近人情，“没办法，毕竟是很重要的科研项目，签了保密协议就要做到，就算是站在你们面前也不能说。”他满怀歉意地笑了笑，转而说起自己的生活。  
　　平淡无味流水般的日子令肖辰很快结束了这个话题。他把手按在冰冷的石碑上，就这样静静站了一会儿，鞠了个躬，转身离开。

　　离开墓地，肖辰去超市拎了两口袋吃的，回到阔别三年的“家”里。这间房子原本已经租出去了，不过对方两个月前退租，现在正好空着。也幸好如此，不然千里迢迢回一趟家还得住酒店也太离奇了。他压根没打算装修——自己的工作状况也不可能有折腾的时间——先这样把假期过完再说。以後的事情，他还没想好怎么办。  
　　考虑了一下，他在朋友圈里发了条消息，有意租房的来私聊，时间紧迫价格面议。肖辰扔掉手机，翻出几个碗盘清洗，然後拿出一套新的床具铺起来。  
　　回来就见到有人回复了。  
　　「跑哪去了你？失踪这么长时间！」这是大学时隔壁宿舍的铁哥们。  
　　「哟呵快来看阿，万年不用朋友圈的家伙什么时候开窍了」室友立刻跟来凑热闹，还顺便喊了一群老同学围观。  
　　在所有问候的消息最後，是唯一一句切合主题的——「哪儿的房子？」  
　　肖辰不认识那个人，至少从头像那个图案看不出半分认识的样子来。肖辰很快回复完其他朋友，最後轮到这条，他停了片刻，动了动手指报了个街道名。很快就来了个加好友的申请。肖辰点了确认，打开私聊。  
　　「你好。」  
　　「你家？」  
　　肖辰愣了一下。这大约真不是什么陌生人，当下就坦然反问了句你是？下一条消息就让他的手忍不住一抖。  
　　「周嵘屿」

　　是他……非但不是什么陌生人，还是自己大学时候喜欢了四年的人……  
　　这个名字的出现仿佛打开一扇尘封已久的大门，透过四下里飞散的尘埃，肖辰的心脏狠狠缩了一下，接着又舒展开，什么都没发生过一般，像面对一个普普通通的，多年未见的同学，平静得不带一丝波澜。  
　　是喜欢了四年，又怎么样呢？  
　　肖辰想起後面那两年间周嵘屿和宋苑苑出双入对的画面，语气淡了下来。「是我家。」  
　　「能问一句吗，为什么？」  
　　「工作原因。」  
　　毕竟是同学，他就算确定自己真的不想把家交给那两个人，也还保持着最基本的礼貌。过去了这些年，他们是不是已经结婚了？之所以一直没有听到这样的消息，是因为自己想尽办法不去听，仅此而已，不代表事情就没有发生。  
　　「我想租，能面谈吗？」  
　　肖辰皱起了眉。他开始想拒绝的理由了。他一丁点也不想在自己好不容易挣来的假期里，还要再被自己喜欢的人当面诛一遍心。  
　　喜欢那个人已经像是一种习惯和必然，四年的时间足够养成这样的习惯了。纵然最後两年那人开始和宋苑苑交往，肖辰渐渐挪开了自己的视线，但那种喜欢的感觉早已被心脏牢牢记住，不是那么容易遗忘的。他可以不看他，可以接受他不在，甚至可以假装他不在，却不能眼睁睁地看着他和那个女人在一起。  
　　说爱无私的人，能给自己爱的人和别人送上祝福的人，充其量只是个没胆鬼罢了。  
　　肖辰想，其实自己也是没胆鬼。  
　　当初选中这个工作，不就是为了千方百计，避开那个人吗？因为害怕听到他结婚的消息，所以宁可什么都不听，什么都不看。明明认识了那么久，可连微信都是刚加的。  
　　问题是现在要怎么，拒绝呢？想了想，肖辰扯了个谎。  
　　「我这边还有人想租，一个人，我觉得放心点……」这样不管他再怎么想租，自己都有理由拒绝了。  
　　结果对面立刻来了回复。「我也是一个人」  
　　肖辰愣了一下。不管怎么说，这个答案都不在他的反应范围内。  
　　还没等他仔细想，周嵘屿又发来一条消息。「可以面谈吗？」  
　　兴许是被对方说的“一个人”打动，肖辰最终点了头。两人就约在明天早上，直接在家里见，刚好是个周六。肖辰想，如果顺利的话，看完就可以准备合同出租了。然後他才意识到，自己明天就要再次见到周嵘屿了。  
　　他忍不住摸摸自己的心脏，不知道那里盘踞着的是迷恋还是迷茫，还是绝望。他曾一度以为，散伙饭吃过，自己会和那个人老死不相往来，结果不过短短三年，就又有了见面的机会。

　　肖辰收拾好床铺，躺在上面伸了个懒腰，这才结束和老朋友们的寒暄。这晚，他做了一个久违的梦。  
　　梦里，自己和周嵘屿并着肩骑车，在一条貌似很熟悉的街道上穿行。有温暖的风迎面扑来，感觉很惬意。肖辰笑了笑，在车子上直起身，望着身边的周嵘屿开玩笑地说：“我现在俯视着你。”  
　　然後他就猛然醒来。这句话记得是如此清晰，让他感到自己的心脏再次皱成一团，甚至隐隐疼起来。梦境就是某种心理暗示，肖辰立刻就意识到了，这不仅仅是因为周嵘屿比自己高，所以平时没办法俯视甚至与他平视的一种反映……  
　　他换了个姿势，重新闭上眼睛。

　　我一直仰视着你。  
　　一直都是。

　　门铃响起来的时候，肖辰正在叼着一个勺子喝粥。他走过去开门，看见来人对自己露出一个和记忆中一般无二，堪称标准的微笑。  
　　“好久不见，肖辰。”  
　　门外的男人比记忆中多了些沉稳，少了些锋锐，不过那张曾经吸引自己的脸还是一样好看。肖辰很清楚自己对这个男人是一见钟情，在见到他的第一眼就确定了什么叫喜欢。  
　　因为喜欢，而自己卑微；因为喜欢，而不能声张；因为喜欢，而退避三舍。  
　　心脏迅速缩了一下，同样是自己曾瑟缩不前的习惯。他知道这点，更知道如何举重若轻地处理。  
　　“快进来。”肖辰将他让进来，语气不冷不热地问，“早饭吃了没有？”  
　　周嵘屿顿了顿，似乎是有点期待地问：“能蹭点吗？”  
　　“刚煮的粥。给你盛一碗。”  
　　他没打算和对面这个人过多交涉，只是刚好自己还没吃完早饭，仅此而已。接下来，只要看看房子，双方没意见的话签下合同，就结束了。什么都不会再有。

　　周嵘屿走到厨房门口，默默看他拿一只白瓷的碗给自己盛粥，衣袖下方露出一小截细白的手腕。刹那间，他有点失神。记忆中清秀的少年不再伴着宿舍里的上下铺，而是穿着有点肥大的居家服，举手投足都是贤惠温柔的动作，像极了一个甘美的梦境。  
　　那样的梦，周嵘屿只做过一次，却再也忘不了。那是一场庞大的，哪一处扇动了蝴蝶的翅膀才倾轧而至的风暴，可遇不可求。他仍记得嘴唇碰触在皮肤上的热度，白皙的肌肤被按压着留下些晶亮的水痕。现实与梦境并不严丝合缝，却由于那么一丁点的似是而非而令他口干舌燥，仿佛生出了火焰，在心脏和血管里汩汩灼烧。  
　　“肖辰，你这个样子，很像我曾经做过的一个梦。”周嵘屿觉得自己的嗓音都有几分暗哑下去。  
　　“是吗。”偏生始作俑者一副无动于衷的态度，推过来碗和一只勺子。  
　　“……谢谢。”  
　　粥是肖辰亲手煮的。这个认知让周嵘屿甚至隐隐有些激动。只是普通的白米粥，配了一碟切细的咸菜，吃到嘴里却好像是高档酒店里都吃不到的美味珍馐。这碗粥他吃得很认真，对着那只碗的样子像是对待一件易碎的宝物。

　　肖辰看了眼认真喝粥的周嵘屿，挑起自己最关心的话题。“你确定是要，一个人住？”话头戛然而止，里面探究的成分很重。说实在的，宋苑苑的任何事情肖辰都不关心，他关心的只是自己的租户到底会是几个人。  
　　“当然。”周嵘屿有些奇怪地看他一眼，“这里离我公司比较近。”眨了眨眼睛，他主动解释起来，“我现在单身，不会有同居人的。”  
　　这句话还真是出人意料，肖辰捏着勺子的手都忍不住一顿。“我以为你早结婚了，之类的。”  
　　“没有没有，”周嵘屿耸耸肩膀，“你想太多了。”  
　　餐桌上一时间沉默下来。就算对方没有结婚也不意味着自己有什么希望，这一点肖辰还是想通了的。不想就这个话题谈下去，他将内容重新扭回租房。  
　　“吃完我就带你看一下房子。如果你想租我们就来谈价钱。”  
　　本着不能让客人动手的原则，肖辰将碗刷干净。他刷碗的时候，周嵘屿随意在房间里转了转，很快就回到厨房门口。  
　　“肖辰，这房子我租。所以，今晚能让我住下吗？”  
　　“阿？为什么？”肖辰意外地回过头，心说难道你没有地方睡了不成。  
　　周嵘屿考虑了半晌才说，自己想感受一下这里晚上住起来怎么样。  
　　皱着眉似乎有些为难，肖辰最後还是点了头。  
　　等到两人坐到桌边开始谈租金，肖辰先展开一份旧合同样本。“我这里之前的房租是三千五一个月。”  
　　“我没有意见。”周嵘屿对这个地段不陌生，三四千的价位都算中规中矩。  
　　“行，那数就不变了。房租按月收，每月月初打给我，这个月马上结束，就不算你钱了。如果不打算租了，提前一个月告诉我……至于水电费用方面……”肖辰把合同上的内容一条条拿出来向周嵘屿确认，最後说，“再多的……我就一个要求，不要随便带其他人回来，”他微微顿了下，“过夜什么的……”  
　　不知道这个要求算不算过分？毕竟是租给人家的房子，从里到外都归人家管了，有什么理由让人不带人回来？  
　　“可以。”  
　　“那一会儿我出去把合同打一下，咱们两个签了。”  
　　“好。”  
　　肖辰松了口气，事先这样说个一清二楚，也省了自己不少麻烦。  
　　周嵘屿忽然问：“你接下来还有事吗？有没有兴趣和我看个电影？”  
　　“……”等等，这是个什么展开？

　　说好的和这家伙的交涉很快就结束呢？！这个问题，在肖辰捏着兑换的电影票时还在他脑海中翻滚不休。算了，看在这片子自己也很想看的份上，不纠结了。两个多小时後，满足了内心深处对气势恢宏的科幻大片的需求，肖辰心满意足地回味着剧情。  
　　“附近有家粤菜馆，口味很不错，午饭去那吧。”  
　　这提议让肖辰都有点恍惚。事情是怎么会发展到这步的呢？一起看电影，再然後一起吃饭，这和约会有什么差别？更别提晚上还要一起“过夜”？但仔细想来，又没有任何出格的地方，想挑个刺都没正当理由，结果就导致自己浑身上下都泛着那么不对劲，别提多别扭了。  
　　咬着一只流沙包，肖辰忍不住有点走神。如果放在以前，能和周嵘屿一起吃饭，自己应该会兴奋得三天睡不着觉吧？即使是现在，即使是……早已经放弃他的现在，肖辰也知道自己并不像表面看上去那么的镇定自若。  
　　表象是能够蒙骗别人的，只有内心无法解脱的桎梏才是真实。越是能困住自己的，越是真情实意。  
　　那家伙到底想干嘛？故意来招惹自己吗？明明……不会有什么以後了。肖辰默默打定了主意，绝不会放任自己再一次沦陷。

　　吃过午饭，并肩走在热闹的商业街上，肖辰觉得自己的心情依然有些复杂。以前挠心挠肺也得不到的东西，此刻一股脑儿地捧到自己面前，唾手可得般。  
　　“这离柳梓公园很近，要不要过去走走？”  
　　他眯起眼睛看了一眼说话的人，周嵘屿简直满脸都写着期待。  
　　“肖辰，你还记不记得我们上一次去柳梓公园玩的事情？那片麦田？”  
　　柳梓公园里有一片麦田，是做好的景观，中间还有块很大的石头。秋天一片金灿灿的，风起的时候能从凉亭里看到翻滚的麦浪。肖辰记得那时的自己站在凉亭里，刚好看到穿着白衬衣的周嵘屿，站在那块大石头旁边，那一瞬间，他的身影仿佛吸走了所有的光。下一秒，宋苑苑越过自己向那个方向走去，肖辰果断转身，干脆利落地离开。  
　　所以说，这根本不是什么美好的记忆，偏又忘不掉，好像把刀子，每每在脑海深处，划过来一遍，再划过去一遍。有些事情，不想起来还好，一旦想起来，无异是翻出旧伤来，再一次让自己鲜血淋漓痛不欲生。  
　　轻轻扯着嘴角笑一下，肖辰摇了摇头，目光冷下去。“你到底想说什么，周嵘屿。”  
　　“……我喜欢你。”  
　　神祇从云端跌落的一瞬间，到凡间，到尘埃之下。  
　　肖辰面无表情地仰视着他，心脏平静得像是死掉了，一句话也说不出来。

　　没有一次考试比这一次更加的惊险与刺激，作为一个常年的学霸，周嵘屿从未面对过这样忐忑的时刻。这一瞬间，他直觉感到自己的瞳孔都有些收缩。  
　　就这么说出来了！竟然，真的说出来了！不是午夜梦回，不是日复一日的思念，而是真的说了出来？！直接向当事人告白！  
　　“当时站在那片麦田里，我一眼就看见了你。我、我那时就突然有种感觉，”周嵘屿目不转睛地盯着肖辰，“你是和别人不一样的。”  
　　“嗯？你看我干什么，”肖辰似笑非笑地反问，“你女朋友呢？”  
　　“我看见的是你。I see you.【注1】”  
　　肖辰根本不信。那么久远的事情，当时不是毫无波澜地过来了，现在又翻哪里的陈年旧账呢？  
　　“我那时，并不是很相信……直到毕了业，彻底和你分开才知道，我一直都在想你。我想让你和我在一起。可後来你就失踪了，问谁都没有你的消息，你的房子里住着陌生人，那时我才真的慌了。我到处找你，甚至，”周嵘屿偷眼看了看肖辰，“我找到了你父母的墓地，跑去那里等你。我没有别的意思，肖辰，只是想找到你。清明，还有其他日子，我都会过去看看，一方面想着万一碰到你呢，另一方面，我也告诉你父母，我想和你在一起，希望他们不要拒绝我。再给我一个机会，我绝不会放弃。”  
　　说到这里，肖辰总算是知道墓碑看上去那么干净的理由了。  
　　可那又怎样？心脏里空落落的，好像什么都没有，随便刮过一阵风来，都能听见呼啸的声音。自己没有回头的意思，也没有回头的理由。他想，在我最需要你的时候，你不肯来，那么以後，也就没有再来的必要了。  
　　“谢谢你这几年来对我父母的照顾。”肖辰认真地说，“可我不觉得我们有在一起的可能。”  
　　“为什么不可能？”  
　　“错过了就是错过了。还有什么为什么？”  
　　“不，”周嵘屿摇摇头，“当初没有在一起，正是因为我们需要更多的历练来填充自己。如果太年轻，我们反而会犯错会冲动，会走向一个回不了头的未来。现在我们避过了不成熟导致的不愉快的可能，难道时机还不够好吗？”  
　　不得不说，这几句话说得太有道理，肖辰觉得自己好似被说动了。  
　　“为什么不试一试呢？为什么不踏出这一步？也给我一个机会，不可以吗？”  
　　肖辰沉默着。  
　　正因为那个人的话听上去很正确，所以肖辰正在冷静理智地分析。如果是年轻的自己，一定会头脑一热就同意吧。也幸好是有所成长，此刻仔细一思索，他很快就抓到了重点。  
　　“不，周嵘屿，当初没有在一起，根本不是什么年轻什么需要历练，是因为你根本没打算和我在一起，别给自己找什么借口了。我不是你挥之即来呼之即去的什么东西，更没有配合你的义务。我不需要你，以前是，现在也一样。”  
　　说完肖辰掉头就走，手腕处猛然一紧。这是他们这几年来的第一次碰触。被碰到的地方滚烫，烫得他心口一疼。  
　　“是我需要你，肖辰。是我需要你。”周嵘屿的声音透露出几分祈求的意味来。  
　　就在他还想说些什么的时候，手机猛然响起来。周嵘屿低头看了一眼名字，只能抓狂地接通。  
　　“什么？那个项目还有什么问题？！让小沈给他解答！我不管！”听了半晌，他最终恨恨地咬着牙，“好，我立刻给他送过去。”  
　　肖辰挣开自己的手腕，最後看了他一眼，走了。那一眼，似乎带着点解脱似的细微笑意，也带着一点点心灰意冷。周嵘屿没办法再去追上他，只能眼睁睁地看他消失在人群里，扭头匆匆赶去公司。

　　肖辰下午窝在房间里收拾。其实没什么好收拾的，之前租给别人的时候就已经没有个人物品了。那个租户走的时候也搬得挺空，只留下了家具和当初肖辰留下，还没用过的寝具。肖辰又细细检查了一遍租房合同，确认没什么问题了，去超市里买菜。晚上他给自己炒了两个菜，拿笔记本电脑点开一个电影边吃边看。  
　　和在校时，好像也没有太大的差别。  
　　屏幕上大片的星舰正在集结，推进器的火光在无数恒星间汇成一条耀眼的巨河。直到此刻，肖辰的脑袋才有空去想一想周嵘屿。  
　　自己这样，算是彻底拒绝了吧。  
　　吃到一半，门铃响了。  
　　猜到是周嵘屿，肖辰起身去开门。虽然没有答应在一起，可之前已经说好了他今晚会住下。所谓买卖不成仁义在，至少他们还是房东和租户，没必要闹僵。  
　　“能蹭个饭吗？”用鼻子嗅了嗅，周嵘屿露出了一种大型犬求收养的神情。  
　　可能是从未见过这么可怜兮兮的学霸，肖辰不无同情地说：“来吧。”  
　　不过是再加副碗筷的事情，可很快，肖辰就吃不下去了。任谁在吃饭的时候被死死盯着都会很别扭的吧。他一撂筷子。“你要看到什么时候？”  
　　“看菜下饭，吃起来比较香。”  
　　什么鬼。  
　　不过……也没什么恼火的感觉就是了。蹭过了饭，周嵘屿主动去刷碗。肖辰乐得清闲，窝到沙发里抱着笔记本电脑看电影。没过多久，那家伙就巴巴地凑过来和他说话。  
　　“你把房子租出去了，你自己住哪里？”  
　　“宿舍。”  
　　“之前也是吗？你一直住在公司宿舍？”  
　　“对。”  
　　“你……现在在哪儿工作？”  
　　“反正不在A市。”  
　　“为什么不在这边找工作？”  
　　因为不想看见你。脑袋里思量着这句话，肖辰却没有说出口。他很清楚，自己依然是喜欢周嵘屿的，只是不想看见他和那个女人同时出现罢了。肖辰不需要这种赌气的腔调，也不想刻意解释，就选择了沉默。  
　　周嵘屿突然说：“对不起。”  
　　“你这是道的哪门子歉？”  
　　“在你需要我的时候，我没有在你身边。”  
　　你也知道？肖辰感到左边的胸口钝闷地痛了一下。他告诉自己这是好事，会疼，就证明自己还活着。  
　　“你一直在躲着我。”  
　　这是事实，肖辰不能否认也无从辩驳。  
　　“现在你能不能，别再躲着我了？”周嵘屿又凑近了点，“我知道自己错过了什么，我不想再继续错过了。我喜欢你。”  
　　肖辰将膝盖上的笔记本翻盖一合，发出“啪”的一声轻响，电影配乐戛然而止。“周嵘屿，你以为‘喜欢’是什么？”  
　　“是'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'【注2】”  
　　答案昭然若揭。张了张嘴，肖辰还想说点什么。突然，周嵘屿倾了倾身子，毫无征兆地堵住了他的嘴唇。  
　　面对有些急切地沿着齿列滑进来的舌尖，肖辰一半想退走一半想迎上，最终两个人的舌碰撞翻搅在一起，令人彻底丧失思考的能力。  
　　这是一个吻。从未有过，连想象都不曾，却仿佛蛰伏了经年，突然就烧起来，火光窜上天，热烈到无所适从。骗不了任何人。  
　　等到清醒过来，肖辰发现自己搂住周嵘屿的脖子，整个人都被对方按在沙发里。男人迎面压下来的气息太过鲜明强烈，心底某个地方忍不住细细颤栗起来。他喘息着，一只手扣着周嵘屿的肩膀，另一只手慢慢捂住自己的嘴。  
　　“肖辰，不管你信不信我，”上方，周嵘屿的嗓音有些意味不明的低暗，“这就是喜欢。”

　　周嵘屿觉得自己要疯了。手掌下的腰线光滑柔软，他本打定主意，如果肖辰露出一点拒绝的意思自己就停手，再想别的办法，可直到自己指尖颤抖着解开他衬衫的所有扣子，那人都没有一丝拒绝的意思。  
　　他虔诚地将嘴唇贴上肖辰脖颈的皮肤，一路向下舔吻，留下湿热的水痕。  
　　疯了。  
　　肖辰知道，就算告诉自己一千一万遍不可以，也还是爱着这个人。骗不了自己的。事到如今，他坦然接受了周嵘屿的碰触，也接受即将到来的那件事。只要想到在自己身上留下各种痕迹的是周嵘屿，他就难以抑制地颤抖，兴奋起来。  
　　被各种美妙的感觉死死纠缠住，他不再记得自己说过的那些“不可以”，“不行”，“不”，是这个人的话，早就喜欢上了，还有什么是需要否定的？  
　　被手指侵入的感觉怪异而明显，他忍不住颤栗着咬住自己的下唇。下一秒，周嵘屿探身回来给了他一个深吻，前方来自他手掌的抚慰极大地缓解了那种不适。最後当那个人一点点挤进自己身体的时候，肖辰透过浸着泪水的朦胧视线，望着那个人的脸孔，只能发出一声宛若呜咽的喘息。  
　　“肖辰，我爱你。”  
　　周嵘屿拢着肖辰的腰，将自己更深地送进对方火烫的身体里。随着动作，他带动着肖辰仿佛融化在太阳里，彼此交织，白亮一片，谁也分离不开谁。  
　　“你爱我吗？”  
　　“你……你这个混蛋……我、我恨你……”迎接他的是一次恰到好处的顶弄，肖辰整个身子都止不住地颤抖，“阿……别……”  
　　“对不起，”周嵘屿低下头舔咬着他敏感的乳尖，“是我来晚了。”  
　　被刺激着再次发出呜咽，肖辰不自觉地绞紧了下面。  
　　“抱紧。”周嵘屿抱着对方软得仿佛一滩水的身体，就着进入的姿势将他捞起来，挪到床上。每走一步，硬热的器官在体内摩擦的鲜明感觉都令肖辰忍不住发出呻吟。重新顶开肖辰的膝盖，周嵘屿堵住那张嘴，换了一个姿势狠狠挺进。液体不断从两人结合的地方挤出来，浸湿身下的被单，整个房间都充斥着甜腻欢爱的气息。  
　　直到最後结束，两人汗津津地躺倒在床上，肖辰都没有说过爱，也没有说过喜欢。那不重要，周嵘屿相信以後总有机会的。自己有一辈子的时间来告诉他这份感情，肖辰一定会有被自己打动的那么一天。

　　第二天在对方怀里醒来的时候，肖辰才一动，就忍不住嘶了一声。虽然是被洗干净了，但腰……简直要断了……这个混蛋……  
　　正想着，腰上立刻缠上来始作俑者的一只手，滚烫的掌心绵密周到地按揉着。  
　　“疼吗？”刚醒过来，周嵘屿还带着鼻音的声音简直性感到不行。  
　　一刹那回想起昨晚的种种荒唐，肖辰的脸色瞬间爆红。  
　　竟然做到了最後，一点都没有拒绝！自己的原则呢？！这样想着，心脏里却升腾起一股暖意，缓缓在血管中流淌，他知道，那是多年美梦成真的感觉。  
　　毕竟，还是喜欢的……  
　　周嵘屿望着肖辰，缓缓低下头，在他脸颊落下一个轻柔的吻。能够拥着这个人在晨光中醒来，他真切地感到自己是活着的。和之前的任何一天都不再相同。怀里这个是值得自己付出一切，付出一生的人。  
　　万幸自己没有再错过，万幸，面对他口是心非的一再拒绝，自己没有一味慌张地退却。  
　　如果说恨是错过爱的孤独者的立场，那么爱就是坚持爱的追求者的奖赏。  
　　“——早安，我的爱人。”

 

　　- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：I see you.——致敬《阿凡达》。一句情话，不仅仅是字面意思上的“我看见你”。  
> 【注2】：Why is a raven like a writing desk?——致敬《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》。因为爱不需要理由。


	2. 《甚是想念》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原创‖BL‖萧童非x管言‖1V1  
> ※现代‖双向暗恋‖哥的驾照呢

　　“那我就先带他回去了。”男人把那个软绵绵的身体抄在手里，直接抱出了绯虹酒吧。  
　　各色探究的目光落在他怀里醉酒的人身上，又很快收了回去。无他，男人年纪不大，可身上气势迫人，身後又有老板殷勤地跟着，刚刚给那个年轻人灌酒的家伙早就在第一时间悄悄溜走了，谁也不敢再明目张胆地露出觊觎的神色。毕竟，那个年轻人长得可真是好看阿……  
　　“萧总您这边走，当心脚下！”老板满脸谄媚地将男人送出门，回来就给了吧台里的酒保一顿紧张又後怕的叮嘱，“下次那位再进门，一定要第一时间报告，记住了吗？”  
　　那个年轻人要是被别人带走，让萧总知道了，恐怕自己这地方就保不住了。  
　　“是，记住了。”

　　路灯斜斜照在副驾驶座那个年轻人的脸上，勾勒出一道好看的边线。他脸长得极为清秀，即使工作了几年，看着也还像是刚毕业没多久的大学生。人始终醉着，歪在车座上不省人事。萧童非盯着他长长的睫毛，直到红灯变成绿灯，才收回自己的视线。  
　　刚回国就在酒吧里捡到这家伙，该怎么说呢……他就这么心大，任由自己被灌醉？！  
　　幸亏绯红刚刚转到了自己名下，也幸亏自己今天来了。  
　　才三个月不见，就想他想得快要炸了。

　　回到别墅，萧童非停好车，很是顺手地把人抱回卧室。直到躺在床上，年轻人还是没有醒来的意思，不过嘴唇动了动，似乎嘟哝了句什么。  
　　萧童非坐到床边，按着对方的肩膀叫他：“管言，管言？”  
　　叫了几声，年轻人似乎是听见了，费力地睁开眼睛。此刻半醉半醒，动作都有点缓，一时间似乎很难对焦，眨了半天才勉强看见面前的人。他的眼睛非常好看，微醉的眼神里多了种慵懒的风情，眼角微微泛着红，更是引人遐思。  
　　“童哥？”管言轻笑了一声，“我这是，等到你来了吗？还是……”  
　　萧童非把指腹按在他太阳穴上揉了揉，放轻了声音问他：“你头晕不晕？”  
　　醉酒的人没有理会这个问题，自顾自地说了下去。“……我在做梦呢？”  
　　男人刚要把手撤回去，就被拉住了。管言费力地看着眼前的人，越看眼里就越多迷茫。  
　　“童……哥你来。”他把自己拉住的那只手往怀里扯了扯。  
　　萧童非以为他要说什么话，低头凑近了点。下一秒，那只手放开了自己的手腕，转而勾上了自己的肩膀。醉鬼费力地挺起身子，嘴唇没轻没重地磕在萧童非的唇角上。

　　带着酒香的气息萦绕在寸许之地，柔软温热的触感让萧童非呼吸一窒。不是梦境不是幻想不是什么别的，即使醉着，也是对方主动给的一个吻。萧童非相信如果不是醉得没什么方向感，大概他是想正正当当吻在嘴唇而不是嘴角的。  
　　年轻人自觉得了手，半眯着眼睛望着对面的男人笑。他的笑坦然里带着点狡黠，仿佛觊觎经年累月，一朝夙愿得偿。  
　　萧童非舔了舔唇角，柔声问他：“宝贝儿，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
　　“吻你阿。”管言说得理直气壮，“你不想吗？”他瘪了瘪嘴，声音忽然委屈起来，眼里也跟着浮起一层湿意，“你不想阿……”  
　　“宝贝儿，你再说一遍，我是谁？”萧童非在心里叹一口气，这是自己最後的试探。如果他叫不出自己的名字，那么无论怎样迷恋，自己也一定会抽身。  
　　管言慢慢露出一个好看到令人醉倒的笑容，连他自己带着萧童非都有点，目眩神迷。  
　　而他嘴唇翕动着念出的名字，传进萧童非耳中的那一刻，有如天籁。

　　在过去的无数个日日夜夜中，萧童非做梦都会盼着有这样的展开。他对这个人太过喜欢，一直喜欢到骨子里。第一眼看到管言，这人就像是初春时分冰雪消融形成的一汪泉水，太干净了太纯粹了。明明那么好看，可面无表情的时候又带着一股子冷冽，自己甚至觉得对这个人动了感情都是种亵渎。  
　　可他一方面这样想着，一方面又忍不住动心。  
　　如果心可以被管住，那也就不是心了。  
　　他喜欢管言，近乎于一种虔诚的迷恋，所以他小心翼翼地把这种心思藏起来，维系着绝不会走下坡路的平和关系。可藏得越深，就越是此地无银，无时或忘。他曾无数次想象这样的画面这样的场景，把这个人摁在身下，让他那一贯清冷的面容染上鲜艳的颜色，让他攀着自己的背脊呻吟，急促喘息着叫出自己的名字。他对这个人有着难以节制的欲望，但全部都被清醒地、冷酷地藏了起来。  
　　今天是个根本想象不到的意外。然而超乎意料，即使是醉了，管言也还是叫出了自己的名字，那么，把有的没的暂且抛到一边，姑且就当是他应允了接下来的行为吧……

　　萧童非给自己找了一个合理的理由，说服了自己，这才伸手把管言额上一抹汗湿的发丝拨开，凝视着对方泛着酒香的嘴唇，低头缓缓吻下去。  
　　唇瓣仿佛一汪泉水，可越是吮吸，就越觉得干渴。他轻轻厮磨着管言的嘴唇，接连不断的碰触将它染成与自己一样的温度。舌尖忍不住伸出去，沿着齿列滑进一处湿热的空间。管言发出一声粘腻模糊，近乎撒娇的鼻音，宛若邀请。身下的人侧过头，非但没有拒绝，反而配合地张开嘴。舌尖相触的那一刹那，萧童非觉得浑身都烧了起来，再也不需要理智这种东西了。  
　　他试着勾起对方的舌尖，但它带着醉意，如同一尾滑不留手的鱼，总是逃脱。纠缠中，他的眸色渐渐深黯，灵活的舌渐渐加大了动作，在那温热的口腔中追逐翻搅，直到对方气息紊乱，逃无可逃。  
　　深吻只是个开端，他的手沿着管言的脖颈抚摸，一路向下，一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子。掌心下的皮肤细腻光润，像一个最完美的梦境。他沿着突出的锁骨按揉，渐渐向下，直到碰到胸口的凸起。  
　　“唔……”年轻人不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
　　看来是非常敏感的所在。萧童非轻笑一声，用指腹揉捻着那处小小的凸起。管言无法抑制地轻哼了几声，柔弱得令人忍不住生出一种暴虐的心思，想更用力也更粗暴地对待他……一定会出现更美也更诱人的场景。  
　　可是萧童非怎么能舍得？好不容易才把这个人抱在怀里，连一根头发丝也不能伤了，怎么可能下手重上哪怕一点点？  
　　他辗转吮吸着管言的嘴唇，将他的一切声音和细碎的呻吟全部吞进喉咙里，放在心尖上。深吻漫长得有如一个世纪。身体贴合在一起，温度攀升到难以承受的极限，再继续点火可能就要彻底爆炸。  
　　萧童非离开那双唇，看着身下的人无意识地侧过头大口喘息，他开始吻咬对方送上门来的耳垂。他用舌尖滑过泛红的耳廓，用齿列品尝那圆润可爱的耳垂，在他的舔舐下，小巧的耳珠一片红润。  
　　“管言，”萧童非贴着对方的耳鼓说，“我想和你做。我想感受你。我喜欢你那么多年了。我爱你。”他的声音低哑煽情，怀着强烈的，足以山崩地裂的感情，哪怕是在向一个听不清话的醉鬼告白，也让他的心脏不住颤抖，激动得无以复加。  
　　每一句话都是千真万确。  
　　也许是听见了最後的告白，管言发出一个模糊的泣音。他软绵绵地抬手，勾住了萧童非的肩膀，把自己送上去。  
　　“宝贝儿，如果你不愿意……只要你说，我会停手的。”  
　　嘴上这样说着，他的手根本没有打算停。轻轻沿着胸口拂过，萧童非用掌心贴着那细瘦的腰身缓缓抚摸。敏感的腰际贴上一个不同寻常的热度，管言微微战栗着试图躲开。可他越是动作，越像是扭动着腰，欲拒还迎。

　　皮带被利落地拆开，萧童非将管言的裤子连同底裤一起脱下。此刻衬衫被扯开敞着白皙的胸口，下身赤裸，一览无余。对方在亲吻中早已动了欲念，腿间美丽的器官微微抬着头。看着这样的画面根本把持不住，萧童非热血上涌，迅速将自己身上的衣服也脱掉，小心翼翼地压了上去。  
　　身体直接相触和隔着衣料是截然不同的两种感觉。胸腹相贴，甚至下身也相互碰抵的热度太过鲜明。没什么能比现在的感触更令人口干舌燥，血脉贲张。萧童非伸手揽住对方，灵巧的唇舌不住在那具白皙的身躯上吮吻，在精致的锁骨和剧烈起伏的胸口留下一处接一处吻痕。  
　　萧童非将手向下探去，握住管言微微抬头的器官，开始很技巧地揉捏。同是男人，他知道怎么才能取悦这个人。  
　　被人碰触到私密的器官，在刻意的撩拨与动作下，快感接踵而至，醉酒後意志力火速脱离大脑，管言发出压抑不住的呻吟。  
　　“阿……那里，嗯……”  
　　萧童非将那滚烫的器官拢在掌心中摩擦，带着薄茧的指腹一遍遍碾过敏感的顶端，透明的液体在他的动作下逐渐涂满挺立的部位。沉浸在欢愉中，管言的手无意识地搅拧着被单。  
　　这画面惑人极了，以前只在梦中才会出现。  
　　萧童非凑上去亲吻对方，这一次他伸手同时握住两人的器官，一起套弄。紧紧贴着心上人同样动情的，滚烫的器官，拉着对方一同陷入欲潮，只要想一想就令人亢奋极了，更何况此刻这件事已经成为了现实。来自心理与身体上的双重快慰在头脑中接连不断地炸开。两个人，清醒的和不清醒的，都在阵阵惊涛骇浪般的快感中感受着对方。  
　　“宝贝儿，管言……”声音若是带着魔力，那么动作就是无法遮掩的狂野。  
　　“阿！”伴着小声的尖叫，管言释放在他手里。

　　萧童非抬手，注视着上面沾着的白色浊液。这是管言身体的一部分，是他释放的欲望，是他动情的证据。他着迷地伸出舌尖舔了舔。这一刻，萧童非全心感受着管言的味道。微凉的液体触到舌尖的那一刹那，仿佛是碰了一剂猛烈的催情药，逼人的兴奋感能传到每一根头发丝。  
　　萧童非太过专注，没有看到身下的人睁开了眼睛，低垂着眼睫，还在失神的目光正对着他的方向。  
　　浑身上下有如水洗，管言从醉得不识数的状态中醒了过来。虽然还有些酒後的眩晕，但理智已经重新回归了。此刻看着萧童非舔尝的动作，再一想刚才他们……那，那是……管言只觉得整个人都要疯了。自己暗恋许久的人，不仅不排斥和自己在一起，还做出了这样的举动？！真的不是自己在做梦吗？！  
　　“童哥……”  
　　这个声音不再充满迷茫的醉意。萧童非猛地一震，抬头直直迎上了管言的视线。他猛然间意识到，自己趁着对方醉酒，究竟做了些什么。  
　　“我……”在他试图解释的时候——当然了人证物证俱在这似乎根本没法解释——管言突然紧紧抱了上来。  
　　“童哥，我想和你做，哪怕、哪怕就这一次。”年轻人的声音沙哑，用身体紧贴着他，“别……别拒绝我。行吗？”  
　　萧童非呼吸一滞。他眼神一黯，立刻按着那人的肩，压下身去狠狠亲吻。话说到了这份上，自己绝对不会给对方任何一丝反悔的机会。

　　这是一个彼此都保持着清醒的吻。对方舌尖回应自己的那一刹那，萧童非的整颗心脏都在颤抖，在燃烧。几乎失去理智，他吮吻着管言的唇齿，汲取着那人口中的津液，更疯狂攫取着对方的呼吸。萧童非的手抚摸着怀里那人细瘦的腰，再向下些，揉捏臀上的软肉。只这一个动作，管言的气息就慌乱起来。萧童非低声笑了笑，胸腔的震动紧紧贴着另一个火热的胸膛。  
　　“宝贝儿，我怎么可能拒绝你。”他呢喃着，将湿热的吻挪到管言的颈上，吸吮舔舐着那里的薄汗。吻痕点缀在白皙的颈上，如同绽开大片的梅花。  
　　管言毫不设防，全心全意接受着这个男人带给自己的一切。  
　　萧童非的手指在他後方的穴口轻轻抚摸。时而指腹按压着褶皱，时而指尖向里探进一点点。  
　　先前白色的浊液沾在他手指上，一片湿滑，进入的时候没有想象中的那么困难。不过他仍按捺住令人发狂的念头，缓缓向内探试。需要足够的耐心，才能不伤到自己心心念念的宝贝。他更想带给管言一场美妙的体验，一辈子都不会忘记的那种。  
　　管言攀着萧童非的脖颈，被辗转吸吮的力道令自己战栗，无意识地抓挠对方的脊背。被侵入的感觉足够惊人，即使那只是根手指，毕竟是从未有人触及的禁地。他发出模糊的呻吟，腰微微颤着，有些想逃开，又带着些期待，不想真的反抗。  
　　湿热的亲吻沿着脖颈向下，萧童非吻上了他的乳尖。小巧的乳头呈现漂亮的粉色，他用舌尖挑动，用齿列轻磨，如同品尝一块甜美的糖果。第二根手指在这时挺入了对方的秘穴。  
　　“嗯……童、童哥……”管言半眯着眼睛，只觉得後方有些涨，但细微的酥麻开始从尾椎处升起。他直觉感到那会很舒服，不自觉地想要更多。管言纠缠着身上的男人，无意识地扭动着腰。当一贯冷情的人抛弃了他的自制，爆发出的媚意简直惊人。他带着泣音求道：“快，快些……进来。阿！”  
　　萧童非正伸进第三根手指，断断续续做着抽插的动作。面对这样不管不顾纠缠求欢的心上人，他的忍耐快到极限了。萧童非重新探长身子，疯狂地亲吻那个人的嘴唇，让他一个字都说不出来。手里不觉加快了动作，让那个高热的所在更加适应三根手指的进出，过了片刻，他抽出手指，将自己已经硬得发疼的器官缓缓抵在了穴口。  
　　“我要进去了。”萧童非放开被自己蹂躏的唇舌，说道，“看着我。”  
　　管言听话地睁着眼睛看他，眼底带着海浪般汹涌的欲望，而眼尾处是一片情动的晕红。  
　　“管言，我爱你。”  
　　说着，萧童非向前推挤，将那硬烫的器官一口气送进了对方的身体。  
　　“——阿！”

　　这一次，是真的结合在一起了。自己喜欢了他这么久，想要把性命都献上的那种喜欢。别无所求。  
　　管言感到自己被硕大的充满雄性力量的器官，带着火焰般灼烫的温度，强而稳定地贯穿了自己。萧童非的前戏做得很好，并没有太过强烈的疼痛，只是胀，很胀，整个身体都被填满了。  
　　他张着嘴，艰难急促地呼吸，适应着对方勃发的欲望。  
　　萧童非在他脸颊脖颈留下点点亲吻，一只手在前面抚慰管言有些疲软的器官，用尽最大的毅力将自己留在对方身体里而不是立刻猛干，只希望他能稍稍好受一点。  
　　“嗯……”迷蒙地喘息着，管言感到比起身体上不适的感觉，自己更想要某种强烈的感触，他攀着萧童非的背脊，不自觉地抓挠着，低声求道，“快，快，动……一动。”  
　　自己的心上人深陷情欲，字字恳求，萧童非再也按捺不住，握住身下那柔软细瘦的腰，退出一点，再撞进去。管言发出急促的断音，隐忍，又仿佛在啜泣，明明已经被彻底占有，却让人更加的，心痒难耐。  
　　一次次冲撞让那处火热的甬道被彻底打开，萧童非便畅通无阻地一路进到深处。高热的肉壁包裹住自己勃发的器官，紧紧绞着，欲望得到满足，快感充斥着躯体。随着那重复抽插的动作，在他们下身的结合处，渐渐多了些黏滑的液体，淫靡的水声在不断交合中响起，随着无法压抑的喘息声，听来更像是催情的秘药。  
　　他的动作越来越快，渐渐地，也带出一股不容置疑的，强势征服的味道。他不容拒绝的力度和强烈到无以复加的占有感，将管言溢出口的呻吟翻搅得支离破碎。

　　管言觉得自己仿佛要化掉了。浑身的血液都在沸腾，从尾骨开始，径自向上的酥麻慢慢攫取了全部感观。他能用身体来描绘萧童非那坚硬火烫的欲望，它的形状，它的触感，它勃发的力量，它一次又一次整根埋进来，近乎疯狂地宣布着对自己这具躯体的占有。  
　　自己爱这个人，等了太久，也忍耐了太久。在今晚终于达成所愿，无论萧童非让自己说什么做什么，管言都不会拒绝。  
　　这个时候自己唯一能做的，就是向那个男人敞开一切。  
　　身体与心灵上的快感如同风暴与潮汐，阵阵袭来，强烈的时候，整个世界都碎成一块块的。管言的头脑中一片空白。火焰在他的血管中奔涌，身体却软得像水一样，任对方予取予求。  
　　“童哥……我，我真的，好爱你……”  
　　自己的爱人在这样的情况下坦白，萧童非觉得自己的心脏也软成一片。他将一条白皙好看的腿架起来，吻了吻那膝弯，换了角度再次顶进去。  
　　“萧……童非……我，阿！”  
　　声音到最後陡然变成尖喘。身体中的某个地方突然被擦到，快感在一瞬间蹿到了另一种高度。他从不知道，自己会向这样的感觉屈服，到无法控制想要尖叫出声的程度。  
　　身下人的反应让萧童非察觉到了这点。他勾起唇角，放缓了速度，每次刻意在那个位置碾磨。  
　　“宝贝儿，怎么样，舒服吗？”  
　　回答他的，是管言剧烈的喘息与抑制不住的尖叫和呜咽。下方的身体不住颤抖，腿根被撞出了红痕，一直在痉挛，脚趾也无意识地紧紧蜷起。萧童非沉下身子，用自己的动作带给他新一轮的快乐。  
　　“……阿……不要……”  
　　“宝贝儿……我知道你要，乖，说你要。”萧童非感到自己控制着管言的身体，控制着他的一举一动，一呼一吸。他想要听这个人，亲口说出些好听的话，哪怕是自己在诱哄。  
　　“嗯……”管言在喘息之间，小声而乖巧地说，“我，我要。”  
　　萧童非注视着那双染着欲望的眸子，不出意外，在对方眼中看见了自己那同样意乱情迷的影子。“我是谁？”  
　　“……萧童……非……”  
　　萧童非高昂的器官堪称温柔地在对方湿滑一片的秘处出入，他则亲昵地吻着那个人，时而用深吻勾一勾对方的舌尖，时而在管言的脖颈上吮吻，让那深染情欲的皮肤上一朵接一朵现出艳丽的花痕。  
　　“宝贝儿，这种时候，要叫老公。”他的声音低沉性感，“记住了吗，叫我什么？”  
　　“老，老公……”  
　　“再叫一遍。”  
　　“……唔嗯……老公……”  
　　“乖，老公给你奖励。”  
　　说完，萧童非的动作猛然激烈起来，每一次都狠狠摩擦管言身体中最敏感的那点。快感重重积累，管言那所剩无几的头脑彻底放弃了思考。  
　　这一次萧童非不再有意自制，而是放任自己，在激烈地抽插过後，将勃发的欲望狠狠抵在那处，射了出来。几乎在同一时间，身体内最敏感也最脆弱的地方被狠狠刺激，管言再也承受不住，尖叫出声，当场缴械投降。  
　　这场性爱带着酣畅淋漓的决然与强势，两人的肢体死死纠缠在一起，仿佛濒死前最後的狂欢。

　　管言第二天醒来的时候，身上干净清爽，穿着一套十分舒适的睡衣。显然有人在他累到睡着的时候，帮忙清洗过了。现在除了後面有些不适，腰也感到酸软之外，就没什么不好的地方了？  
　　房间里空无一人。他睁着眼睛，迷蒙地盯了一会暗色的窗帘。  
　　看不出天色，不知道现在是什么时候了。  
　　昨天，管言其实并没有喝醉，之所以去绯虹酒吧，是他一早便打听好的，萧童非会去。接下来发生的所有事情都按照他设想的，发生了。不过想着想着，管言的脸就红到快要滴血了。  
　　不光是和童哥做了，自己还……还说了那些平时不可能说的话。  
　　经过了昨晚那些……事情，童哥会怎么看自己……  
　　天哪……要死了。  
　　他将自己死死埋进被子，想当只鸵鸟。  
　　就在管言纠结该什么时候起床的时候，门被推开了。他一惊，下意识地保持之前的姿势没有动，假装自己还在睡着。  
　　“也不怕呼吸不舒服。”萧童非的声音轻轻响起，接着，被子就被掀开一道缝，两人的视线毫无征兆地对上了。  
　　顿了一顿，萧童非十分自然地开了口。“宝贝儿，肚子饿了吗，吃早、呃，午餐吗？”  
　　和想象中那无比尴尬的场景——比如“昨天舒服吗”，“你身体怎么样”之类的问候——截然不同，这样的对话好像老夫老妻的日常，平淡又自然，管言把被子掀到一边，定睛看着对方。  
　　萧童非一身居家常服，像自己爱着他的每一个时候那样，笑容温柔，还多了些自己以前并未察觉到的感情。  
　　“在吃饭之前，”发现嗓子有点哑，管言停下来咳嗽了两声，“我觉得咱们先确认一下彼此的关系吧，怎么样？”  
　　有些话还是尽早说清楚的好，尤其是，本来毫无关系，昨晚却刚刚滚了床单的两个人。  
　　萧童非倒了一杯温开水递过来。“关系？”  
　　管言低头喝水。  
　　“我提议以结婚为前提的关系，你觉得行吗？”  
　　管言的动作一顿。  
　　明明是没有任何味道的水，是不是加了糖？

　　窗帘被拉开，温暖的日光晒进来，整个房间浸着一层金光。  
　　“我喜欢你喜欢了那么多年，昨天才得偿夙愿，你得给我这个机会。”萧童非说着，回到床边坐下，“你总不能昨天才和我在一起，今天就甩了我吧？”  
　　管言猛地抬起头来。  
　　他磕磕巴巴地问：“你……你说什么？你喜欢我？”  
　　萧童非把水杯接过来放到桌上，倾身在管言的唇上吻了吻。  
　　“对，你没听错，我一直喜欢你。”他抚了抚那人的脸颊，视线在脖颈上的那些吻痕处流连了几秒，萧童非很坦然地承认，“以前更多的是想守着你，可等到长大了，却更想占有你。”  
　　管言呆愣愣地看着男人。  
　　“我……”他揪了揪萧童非的衣领，轻而易举地把对方揪到自己身前，“童哥，我……我以为，我才是一直在暗恋的那个人。”怀着难以置信的喜悦和某种仍然处于患得患失的心情，管言问道，“你能不能再亲我一下？”  
　　回答他的，是铺天盖地，将近窒息的一个吻。  
　　萧童非将自己的爱人压回了床铺里，用实际行动告诉对方  
　　——别说是再亲一下，这辈子，都是你的了。

 

　　- END -


	3. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【一】至【三】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原创‖BL‖卫征铭x郑一彦‖1V1  
> ※现代‖白开水平淡甜文‖年长温柔攻x主动受

【题记】

　　睁开眼睛，谁也不知道有多少温柔会在接下来的时光中悄然降临。  
　　而我愿以我满腔的爱意，跨出长眠之前的第一步。

 

【一】

　　悄然推开办公室的门，房间的主人正躺在沙发上午休。连日劳顿让卫征铭急需睡眠，至少门打开的声音没能让他像往常那样睁开眼睛。  
　　维持着开门的动作，看到此刻沉沉睡去的男人，郑一彦忍不住屏住呼吸。他的目光胶着在卫征铭的脸上，比自己年长的岁月在那张脸孔上积淀出成熟而从容的痕迹，像一块玉石，被时光的潮汐一点一滴打磨出温润引人的光。  
　　这一刻，郑一彦感到自己心底迫切地生出渴望。  
　　想要碰触他，也想要被他碰触，郑一彦能感受到自己胸口那满怀的，根本就遮掩不住的感情。那是持久绵长的酸甜兼有的痛，充满了为这个人感到的骄傲与爱而不得，无法言说的艰涩。这感情如何来的早就不得而知，至少在郑一彦察觉到的时候，已经泛滥成灾。  
　　过程已不可考，郑一彦也不再过度纠结。他已经习惯了在每个夜深人静的时候，默默回味这一天之中，那些再短暂不过的一触即分。  
　　在门口站了几秒，他蹑手蹑脚走进办公室，把文件轻轻放到桌上，转身离开。  
　　即将走出门的刹那，他鬼使神差地停下了脚步。  
　　“卫总。”郑一彦低声念着，任凭这个称呼在舌尖和心尖上同时挑起无限澎湃。无法言说的冲动火烧般占据了他的大脑。他无法控制地轻轻走到沙发边，低下头靠近卫征铭。  
　　他轻轻贴近那双薄唇，近一些，再近一些。  
　　已经能够感受到对方灼人的呼吸。空气也仿佛变得灼烫，血液奔腾着涌进大脑，在一片安宁中他听见自己的心脏跳如擂鼓。郑一彦僵着身体，最後将心一横，向前挪了最後一点，轻轻在那双唇上贴了一下。  
　　轻极了。  
　　连自己都几乎感受不到的那种轻。与那飘忽而起的快乐截然相反的，隐秘的刺激与罪恶感沉重得让他立刻就落荒而逃。  
　　好像是，做了极为胆大或者应该说是非常糟糕的事呢……  
　　所以，当他听到背後传出自己名字的那一瞬间，如遭雷击。  
　　“郑一彦？”

　　郑一彦睁大了眼睛，转过头去，正对上卫征铭的眼睛。那双眼中多少还带着几分倦意，但毫无疑问是足够清醒的。  
　　完了。  
　　这是此刻郑一彦脑海中仅剩的念头。  
　　不管是人生还是工作，这大概都是他一生中最为致命的时刻了。郑一彦手足无措，充满隐秘的心思被撞破的尴尬与绝望。  
　　“卫总，”郑一彦差点咬到舌头，尽管他觉得自己马上就要和喜欢的人以及这份工作说拜拜了，但还是努力保持着最後一丝冷静，“我是来给您送文件的，已、已经放在您桌子上了。”说完，他转身就要逃跑。  
　　“等一下。”卫征铭立刻叫住了他。他从沙发上起身，不紧不慢地走到郑一彦身边，隔着他把门推上，“我们是不是应该先谈谈？”  
　　卫征铭的手从郑一彦的肩膀上空越过，按在门上留没有再拿开，再加上他高过郑一彦大概有半头的身高……  
　　郑一彦被这个动作弄得有几分心神恍惚。  
　　这个姿势？应该算壁咚吧？  
　　过了两秒，他才回过神来。  
　　“……阿？谈谈？”  
　　郑一彦抬起视线，正对上卫征铭带着清浅笑意的眼睛。

　　“你喜欢我？”  
　　虽然是问句，但卫总一点疑问的意思都没有，语气自然得像是就等着对方点头称是的样子。他的言辞总有一种强大的自信，不管真的假的反正听上去都挺真实的，大概是他的自带技能吧。不过眼下这个问题，答案倒是千真万确。  
　　反正已经暴露了，再否认也没什么意义，就像游戏不小心点错了选项，最後打出什么结局也都是自己作的。更何况，郑一彦想，亲也亲到了，算起来还是自己赚到了才对。为此，只迟疑了一秒钟，他就选择了坦然承认。  
　　“是。”  
　　“我比你大十五年。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　那又怎样，郑一彦想，你不过大我十五年，又不是五十年。不过有些意外，或者说让自己感到宽慰的是，明明是不容于世的感情，卫总却没有表现出什么敌意，更没有像看什么洪水猛兽一样看自己……  
　　和一直以来喜欢的对象像这样理智冷静地探讨感情问题，在自己任何时间的想象中，都是绝对不会存在的画面。  
　　“你还年轻，我不是你的好选择。”卫征铭摇了摇头。没有任何抵触，他只是很平常地，用阐述某个事实的口吻说着。  
　　郑一彦平静地笑了笑。“如果我能管得住自己，也就不会这样了。”顿了顿，他想起刚刚那糟糕的展开，自觉前途渺茫，怎么也得把最後的工作做到位，就说，“卫总，桌上的文件，您想着签字。就算您接下来要把我扫地出门，也别忘了，财务那边还等着走流程呢。”  
　　“谁说我要把你扫地出门了。”卫征铭扬了扬眉毛，这小家伙的工作能力毋庸置疑，自己怎么也不会为了这种事情就开除一个优秀员工吧。  
　　“嗯？”郑一彦发出疑惑的单音。他不是很确定地盯着卫征铭，像是要确认他说的是不是真的。对方那显而易见的表情似乎意味着那就是答案。  
　　“我……”郑一彦小心翼翼地问，“我还能继续待在您身边是吗？”  
　　他的卫总给了他一个微笑。

　　在感情已经暴露的情况下，这算什么？是肯定吗？  
　　一刹那，郑一彦鼻子一酸，当场就花了眼睛。在黑暗的绝望中待久了，见到星点的光芒，都会忍不住想要落泪。  
　　小家伙的眼眶迅速泛了红，自然逃不过卫征铭的眼睛。他问道：“怎么哭了？”  
　　也许是他的声音低下来，显出几分不容忽视的温柔，郑一彦很快从失落中回过神来。他眨了眨眼睛，趁着两人还靠得很近的姿势，伸手攀上卫征铭的肩膀，迅速凑上前。  
　　这一次，他成功吻到了自己喜欢的人。依然是轻轻贴了贴，胸口却开心得像是要爆炸，仿佛在这一刹那放起烟花。  
　　“因为，太高兴了。”

 

【二】

　　“卫总，我先走啦！”  
　　郑一彦话音落地，反手开门加逃走一气呵成。  
　　只一瞬，身前已是空荡荡，唇上温热的触感还停留着，卫征铭忍不住笑了起来。  
　　对于满怀爱意的视线，自己并不是迟钝得注意不到，只是没打算去回应。自己的年龄对于小家伙而言过于大了，他和同龄人在一起会更好。可现在，卫征铭却发现，郑一彦比自己想象中要更加甜美。  
　　说不好是被他微微上挑的尾音还是那个浅尝辄止的吻蛊惑了。  
　　如果说自己的生活是一碗平淡无奇的水，他就像是一撮糖。年轻却不尖锐，总是恰到好处地出现在需要的地方，带来一丝微不可察，可一旦察觉却温柔惊喜的甜意。  
　　就算是自己，也会忍不住心动。  
　　问题在于小家伙还太年轻，很可能不懂感情究竟是什么。在卫征铭看来，他对于自己也许是种类似倾慕的东西，也许是自我意识的放大，就好比原本不值得在意的东西，见得多了想得多了，甚至无时无刻不在想，自然就变成了在意。那是错觉，不是爱情。  
　　人总有长大的时候，他迟早会懂得。自己年长他那么多，同样也很喜爱这个年轻人，更不能引他走上歧路。  
　　卫征铭摇摇头，回身去签那份文件。

　　如同薄薄一层窗户纸被捅破，就再也挡不住内里的灯火通明。郑一彦开始愈加频繁地出现在卫征铭的面前。  
　　没有任何过火的行为，他只是比平日更加积极，也更富有热情地完成自己的工作。在工作上，他一直完成得很好，无可非议。郑一彦谨慎地掌握着这个度，以别人看不出来的程度小心翼翼地活跃着。在这潜藏在日常表象下的行为中，只有卫征铭能体会到，小家伙的每个眼神，每个动作，无一不是明晃晃的在意。  
　　上次的“谈谈”其实并没有谈就结束了，更别提在二人的关系上达成什么一致。卫征铭想着，自己真的应该找机会好好和郑一彦谈谈。在他看来，自己还是应该拒绝。  
　　很快，这个机会就出现了。

　　“您要出去？我送您吧！”听到卫总要赴一场饭局，郑一彦毛遂自荐。通常情况下，空闲的员工都可以兼职当这个司机，还可以早点下班。这很正常，一点也不出格。  
　　卫征铭也想借机再和他谈谈，于是点了头，事情就这么定了。  
　　眼看将近下班时间，郑一彦收拾停当，开车送卫总去那家大酒店。  
　　“现在路上还好走点，再晚一点就该堵车了。”  
　　“要是堵车就走旁边那条路，也一样能准时到。”  
　　“晚上您少喝点吧？”  
　　“不好说，只能看情况了。”  
　　“反正我就在附近，您出来了给我个电话就行。”  
　　一路上的对话都十分正常，没有一丁点暧昧的意思。卫征铭想到自己即将开启的话题，突然觉得开这个口有点艰难。这感觉就像是对方明明都忘记了，自己还偏要旧事重提般的别扭。  
　　可总归是要说的。  
　　“那个，小郑阿。”  
　　郑一彦开着车，察觉到他起的这个话头是什么意思，不慌不忙地打断他的话。“卫总，如果您想劝我放弃的话，还是不用了吧。多的我也不奢望，您不赶我走，我就知足了。”  
　　“你还年轻……”  
　　“卫总，正因为我年轻，所以我知道自己想要的是什么，”郑一彦神色坦然，“您有没有想过，如果我再早出生个十年，十五年，和您一样的年纪，即使同样遇见您，我也很可能没有告诉您的勇气。我只会找个差不多的女人，结婚生子，不谈感情，柴米油盐地平淡过日子，然後，和您错过一辈子。”  
　　那个年代对于这样出格的感情，比起现在要更加残酷，没有一分一毫活路。所以多少还要感谢这个新的时代，让自己有了踏出这一步的勇气。  
　　“卫总，这就是现在的我所能想到的事情。人生也许还要走很久，可是当我身处现在这个时刻，我看到的听到的经历到的一切，都是我做出选择的理由。哪怕让我的人生再重来几次，我的选择，也永远不会变。”  
　　显然这些话，郑一彦想了不是一次两次。  
　　卫征铭突然间说不出什么话了。他以为年轻人看不清，辨不明，却没想到其实是对方想得更加通透。郑一彦平白又坦诚，像一张纸，上面有一写一有二写二，一清二楚。  
　　“到了。您还是抓紧时间想想办法，能怎么少喝点吧。”郑一彦停好车，目送卫总离开。

　　咬着下唇坐在车里，刚刚那一番话说得郑一彦自己心口都有些堵。  
　　人生只有一次，要怎样做才能让它更加的值得怀念？  
　　毕竟，记忆总是不牢靠的。即使还记得喜欢和爱的感觉，也会有什么东西，会随着时间一点点消磨掉。自己不像那些拥有所爱的人，可以有那么多的记忆拿来挥霍，忘记的部分还会有更多来填补上。作为没有任何深入关系的普通的公司上下级，自己同卫征铭说的每一句话，见的每一面都可能成为一生中的最後一次。  
　　他想，必须要做点什么的，不然回忆的时候，就什么都剩不下了。  
　　郑一彦把车锁好，去附近买了份麦当劳填肚子，等着卫征铭回来。拿出手机刷刷消息，看几条新闻，一点也不无聊，很快时间就会过去。  
　　因为要等待的人是卫征铭，得知了未来不远会有既定的相遇，所以等待这件事，变成了满怀期待的过程。  
　　这就是存在于每一天之中的光，照亮那些平淡无奇又无所事事的时刻。  
　　如果这不是喜欢，那什么又算是呢？

 

【三】

　　电话没有响起。然而在将近十点的时候，意料之中的，卫征铭直接找到了郑一彦的车。人很清醒的样子，看起来没有喝太狠。郑一彦这才放下心来。他的卫总已经过了可以随意喝酒挥霍健康的岁月了。  
　　“你晚上吃的什么？”卫征铭边系安全带边问。  
　　“麦当劳，新出的套餐，还挺好吃的。”  
　　“我给你报销。”  
　　郑一彦笑了起来。这种话不必当真，不过听着确实有点小开心。  
　　卫征铭住在一片不怎么起眼的老住宅区里，不过地理位置很好，开车用不了多久就能到。郑一彦却注意到这一路上，卫总按了几次太阳穴。  
　　果然还是喝上头了，他想。没说什么，郑一彦只是尽力把车开稳。深夜车少，两人很快就到了卫总住的那幢楼下。  
　　“辛苦你了。早点回去休息吧。”告了个别，卫征铭就进楼了。  
　　郑一彦这次却没有听卫总的话，“早点回去休息”。他转身就去了附近的24小时便利店，买了一瓶番茄汁。听说这东西能解酒，至少喝了之後胃里能舒服些。他带着这瓶番茄汁，敲响了卫征铭的家门。  
　　始终想着要做点什么的，那现在就是机会了。说不好在内心深处是计划已久还是真的临时起意，反正在他想明白更多之前，身体就已经自发地这样做了。  
　　敲了两下，隔着门，郑一彦十分自然地说：“卫总，是我，我给您买了瓶番茄汁。”

　　大概过了有半分钟，卫征铭打开门，把郑一彦迎了进来。  
　　也是才回来没几分钟，屋子里只开着洗手间的灯，卫征铭的衬衫解开了两颗扣子，被旁侧暖黄的光打出一片暧昧的阴影。  
　　一眼看进那块阴影，郑一彦心里如同被一片羽毛轻轻扫过。他脑海里不由自主地出现了许多曾经想象过的画面，比如自己在那瘦削的锁骨上落下亲吻，以及那些仿似自我献祭的动作。电光石火间闪过的每一个画面，都足以令自己陷入疯狂。  
　　更疯狂的是，自己有多想要将那些事情付诸实践。  
　　“郑一彦？”  
　　“哦，”立刻回过神来，郑一彦把手里的瓶子递过来，“我之前看您好像有点头晕？听说这个能解酒，您试试？”  
　　“好，谢谢。”卫征铭让小家伙到客厅坐下，自己打开番茄汁喝了一口。虽然并没有喝这种饮料的习惯，不过对方特意买了还巴巴的送来，确是一番心意。  
　　“这么晚了，你再回家得几点了？”  
　　郑一彦笑嘻嘻地接下了他的话。“那不如，您收留我一晚呗？”  
　　卫征铭差点呛上一口番茄汁。  
　　“想留宿？你就不怕我夫人有意见？”  
　　年轻人收起了笑容。  
　　“我知道您的夫人已经过世了。”  
　　开什么玩笑，如果卫总的夫人还在世，自己怎么也不能破坏他家庭好吗？！自己老早就在人力那边打探过消息了。本以为问完卫总的家庭就可以彻底死心了，结果……反而觉得自己更有希望了是要怎样？！  
　　咬了下嘴唇，郑一彦。“卫总，那如果您夫人不当面对我提出意见，我就当她同意了，您看行吗？”  
　　卫征铭：“……”总觉得这话哪里不太对，但又说不上来。他的脑袋被酒精的後劲折腾得直犯晕，难以思考这种充满逻辑的问题。

　　天知道郑一彦貌似轻松地说出那句话的时候心跳有多快。他就差没把自荐枕席写在脸上了，不过用脚趾想也知道，卫总是不会同意的。卫征铭始终就没有赞同过。  
　　他心说，没关系，没有关系，那不重要。退一万步来讲，无论自己做出什么，不需要也没有打算让对方来负什么责。郑一彦想，如果卫总认为这感情是个错误，那么犯错的只有一个人，自己会一力承担的。  
　　眼看对方放下瓶子，又忍不住抬手去揉额角，郑一彦立刻伸出手去，赶在他之前，摸到了卫征铭的太阳穴上。这是个下意识的动作。他轻轻按揉着指腹下的那处穴位，希望能缓解对方的不适。  
　　这个姿势让他们离得近了点。郑一彦无法控制自己，注视着卫征铭的眼睛。  
　　此刻，那双眼中隐约透出些迷蒙之色，却温柔平静，如陈酿般香醇引人。  
　　明明滴酒未沾，郑一彦却觉得自己醉在了卫征铭的注视中。他的脑袋里只剩下一片空白，什么都顾不上去想，凑过去吻住了这个人。

　　这次不再满足于轻轻贴着那双唇，郑一彦想要得更多。他小心翼翼地在那双唇上厮磨，舌尖很快尝到了番茄汁的味道，再被亲吻酝酿成微醺的酒意。出乎意料的是，卫征铭没有立即推开自己。  
　　简直是种无声的鼓励。  
　　昏黄的灯光照亮靠近门厅的那部分空间，而他们所在的位置，是光线难以企及的黑暗。在这片暗色中，有什么东西在亲吻与交错的呼吸声中剧烈发酵。  
　　郑一彦蹭进那人的怀里，贴着他的嘴唇，低声恳求：“和我做吧。”  
　　他指尖颤抖着解自己衬衫的扣子。像自己在无数次想象中做的那样，略显急迫地扯开衣襟，想要将身体连同这颗心一起，全部交给对方。既然不能和所爱的人在一起，那这就是自己这辈子能做的，可能也是唯一的一次。  
　　究竟算不算是乘人之危——毕竟对方已经醉了——根本顾不上了，郑一彦下定了决心，一定要牢牢抓住这唯一的机会。

　　卫征铭还没有反应过来，年轻人光裸的身躯就挨蹭到自己怀里。在黑暗中，他白皙的肌肤如同在发出微光，又带着不容忽视的热量与温度，让被酒精不断蒸腾的心脏更显得燥热了几分。  
　　“郑……”名字的後半段都被吞进急切的吻中。  
　　比起索吻，郑一彦更像是在试图堵住自己的嘴，免得说出什么他不想听到的话。在这迫切的吻中，卫征铭忽然察觉到了年轻人隐隐的焦虑和绝望，他在以这样的姿态，卑微地祈求着自己。  
　　忽然就心软了。  
　　自己也是喜欢着这个人的。  
　　手掌碰到了对方细瘦的腰，是年轻人捉着自己的手放了上去，于是这只手不受控制地被带动着，缓缓摩挲那微微颤抖的，光洁的皮肤。  
　　从这一刻起，一切都变得难以控制了。

 

 

　　-To be continued


	4. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【四】

【四】

　　轻声的喘息在黑暗中响起，渐渐点燃了身体里潜藏的火焰。卫征铭只是受到一点酒精的影响，又不是彻底失去意识。兴许是比平时迟钝一点，不过他依然能清晰感受到怀里的躯体在不住颤抖。  
　　不知何时，自己的双手已经被放开了，但他没有一丁点想要把它们从对方的腰上挪开的想法。而属于年轻人的那双手已经挪向自己胸口，将衬衫扣子一颗接一颗地解开。接下来“咔嗒”一声轻响，皮带也被拆开了。  
　　腿间的性器被另一个人碰触的感觉已经许久没有过了，陌生而又刺激。卫征铭注视着年轻人略显生涩的动作，下方传来的阵阵快感让那雄性的象征在抚慰间渐渐挺立。在这一刻，卫征铭终于意识到，年龄大概真的不是问题。他半眯着眼睛，手掌在郑一彦的後腰上缓缓地揉捏抚弄。  
　　没想到卫总真的会让自己这么放肆，郑一彦被那只手搞得腰都要软了。他的脑袋里欲念丛生，胸口剧烈起伏。可以的，自己可以做到。他很清楚自己接下来想要做什么……  
　　要更加，更加的主动。

　　卫征铭看到年轻人忽然抬头看了自己一眼，舔了舔嘴唇，用这直白的动作在视线中勾勒出诱惑的模样。紧接着郑一彦凑上前，湿热的吻沿着脖颈向下，那象牙白的躯体从自己的胸口处滑下去。而他的舌尖也跟着一路向下，从胸膛到下腹，最终抵达下方竖起的器官。  
　　柱身被舌尖轻轻舔过一圈，那敏感的顶端突然就被含进一个炙热的所在。  
　　下腹一紧，从未有过的快感爆炸般袭来，强烈得令人头皮发炸。尤其是在，视觉与触觉同时意识到这件事的情况下。已经脱去全身衣物，光裸着身体的年轻人正跪在自己双腿间，低头吞吐着那硬涨的部位。这样淫糜的画面和切身体会到的快感，让卫征铭的喘息瞬间粗重起来。  
　　这简直……简直是……  
　　卫征铭已经失去了思考能力，想象不出任何形容的字眼。  
　　他唯一知道的是，现在的自己，真的不想再拒绝了。

　　郑一彦其实一点实际经验也没有，顶多跟着看过的片子学学动作，多少有些笨拙，但他在努力地取悦着卫征铭。从对方的反应看来，应该……还算可以吧？  
　　郑一彦将一只手探到後方，试图自己做一做扩张，就这样插进去肯定要死。但问题是……在做这种事情的时候一心二用太难了。他试了几次，都颤抖着失败了，最後他把心一横，不管了，先让对方舒服了再说。等轮到自己的时候，痛就痛吧。  
　　他想，要是不痛，又怎么能记得更清楚点呢？  
　　“过来。”卫征铭带上了几分暗哑的声音响起。  
　　郑一彦的下巴被捏住，嘴里的灼热抽了出去。他愣愣地被卫征铭抄着腰搂进卧室。  
　　将年轻人放倒在床上，卫征铭跟着压了上来。他用手在赤裸的身躯上游走，炽热的吻接连不断地落在白皙的侧颈。先前接受服务的人反客为主地迅速爱抚起年轻人已经挺翘的性器，那年轻的充满活力的器官在他的动作下，很快流出透明的液体。  
　　“阿……卫，卫总……”被所爱之人绵密细致地抚弄最敏感的部位，郑一彦浑身都像是烧起了火焰。他连句子也说不完整，颤抖得如同秋叶，拂过的每一阵风都能带来止不住的反应。  
　　“你还有反悔的机会，”卫征铭将对方动情的模样全部看在眼里，即使再喜欢，他也依然可以克制住自己，他停下动作，撑在郑一彦上方，看着神情迷乱不断喘息的年轻人，“如果你说不，我会停手，就当作什么都没有发生过……”  
　　“求您了，给、给我吧……”放在平时，郑一彦无论如何也无法想象自己会说出这种话来，但现在他豁出去了，要什么脸面，他只想要和这个男人在一起，别的一切都不再重要。  
　　郑一彦伸手搂紧爱着的男人，再度将自己献上。

　　被央求到这份上，再忍耐下去的绝不是人类。  
　　卫征铭低头吻了下去。这是他第一次主动亲吻。他几乎立刻就感到年轻人攀在自己肩上的手一紧，几乎连呼吸都屏住了。他轻笑了一下，安抚地啄吻几下，不急不慢地继续自己的动作。  
　　被男人一手握住脚踝，郑一彦乖顺地抬起腿，打开自己的身体。很快，他就感受到正在侵入的手指。年轻人紧张地咬住下唇，被探进内里的感觉让他忍不住发出细碎的颤音。  
　　“放松点。”烫人的吻落在耳畔，卫征铭将嘴唇挪向近在咫尺的耳廓。被情欲影响着，白皙的耳背泛了红，并且已经到了往日难以抵达的热度。齿列细微的啃咬在不知不觉间变成了湿热的吮吻，响在耳际的濡湿的声响听得人意乱情迷。  
　　郑一彦不知道现在出入自己身体的究竟有几根手指。他努力放松，好让那个人快一些进入。下身的入口处已经被一些液体弄得湿滑，他也不知道是怎么回事。卫总的前戏很温柔很克制，郑一彦能感到自己的身体被一点点打开，从陌生的惴然到接受，做好了迎接的准备。  
　　卫征铭抽出手指，将自己的灼热抵在那温热的地方，低声说：“我要进去了。”  
　　“进……进来！”  
　　随着郑一彦急促的呼吸，卫征铭沉下腰，缓缓顶了进去。下身纳入一个温热紧致的地方，层层软肉包裹住无比敏锐的器官，随着呼吸出现的那些最细微的变化，让快感一波接一波，有如绵长的潮水般纷至沓来。他无比清晰地意识到自己真的做了。

　　随着坚挺的器官一点点没入那具年轻的躯体，卫征铭看到年轻人拧住眉，仿佛低泣般轻哼出声，这一刹那性感极了。  
　　“乖。”卫征铭在那微微颤抖的嘴唇上吻了吻，维持着这个姿势没有再动，转而抚慰起郑一彦敏感的前端。他似乎比对方更熟悉那具身体，轻而易举就找到郑一彦喜欢的方式，让他沉浸在无法抗拒的身体的欢愉中。  
　　经不起撩拨的年轻人很快就要缴械投降。  
　　“你还可以吗？我要动了。”  
　　“嗯阿……”郑一彦不自觉地晃了下自己的腰。下身相连的部位被摩擦着，霎时传来截然不同的触感，逼得他发出一声带着媚意的呻吟。  
　　卫征铭只觉得身下一紧，差点被叫到射出来。他深吸一口气，掐住那细瘦的腰，开始缓缓抽送。  
　　破碎的呻吟顿时压制不住，郑一彦被自己刚刚的声音吓到，下意识地咬住手背，只发出隐忍的鼻音。  
　　卫征铭俯下身，亲吻他的掌心。“别咬，你可以叫出来，也可以吻我。”  
　　“阿，卫总……我……我爱你……”上下都被填满，郑一彦感到自己快融化了，身体和心都是。  
　　卫征铭的动作逐渐加快，每一个动作都顶撞在最令人兴奋的部位，让年轻人想要不断地尖叫出声。  
　　他追逐着更多的快感，不自觉地呢喃：“快，再快点……给我……嗯，就是那里……”  
　　在取悦对方这件事上，郑一彦很快就忘记了自己的初衷。不过他坦然的求欢还是取悦了男人。卫征铭发现，自己远比想象中，要更喜爱郑一彦。喜爱到，想要像这样占有他，再也不放手的那种程度。

　　面对心上人带给自己的绝顶的快感，郑一彦觉得自己就像无法餍足般，用尽全力痴缠住对方。每一个动作都是直白赤裸的邀约和勾引，不计後果，就是要引得对方在这里释放一切。  
　　随着最後几下狂猛有力的撞击，卫征铭抽出自己的性器，射在了年轻人的身体上。被这场景刺激到，在同一时间，郑一彦也射了出来。几道白浊落在他因情欲而泛着粉色的身上，显得无比淫糜。两人的喘息声重重交错，卫征铭望着他，然後低下头，郑重地给了他一个吻，结束了这个暧昧而疯狂的夜晚。  
　　这一刻，他们就像一对真正的爱侣，用身体证明自己是属于对方的唯一。郑一彦扬起脖颈回吻，闭上眼睛，觉得自己是他的，他也是自己的，是如此的真切，如同脑海中想象了无数次的，那个永远也无法实现的遥远梦境。

 

　　-To be continued


	5. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【五】

【五】

　　“卫总，”郑一彦觉得自己躺够了，就爬起身，笑笑问道，“我能借您家浴室洗个澡吗？”  
　　他感到自己现在这副样子很是狼狈，不过这一切都快结束了，也就不怎么在意了。年轻人回味着刚刚发生的事情，身体很满足，心里也非常满足，今天值得自己纪念很久，怎么看都是赚到了。  
　　“身体怎么样？疼不疼？”  
　　“没、没事！完全没问题！”郑一彦说着，竟然有点紧张。这倒是真的，男人前戏做得充分，动作温柔克制，也没有内丨射，自己现在除了有点腿软，真的没有太大不适。  
　　卫征铭坐起来，顺势吻了吻他的发尖，起身去准备热水。  
　　这亲昵的动作让郑一彦心里一暖。  
　　浴室里，郑一彦很快收拾好自己，沐浴液淡淡的香气让他的头脑从各种限制级画面中脱离出来，清醒了不少。推开浴室门出去的时候，卫征铭裹着一件睡袍，正坐在沙发上叠他们两人的衣服。  
　　郑一彦：“……”为什么要叠起来，还要穿着走呢……  
　　男人从茶几上拿起一枚钥匙递给他。  
　　郑一彦随手接过来，一头雾水地看了看。“嗯？这是……”  
　　“家门钥匙阿，这把你拿好。”  
　　年轻人怔愣了半天。他觉得自己的脑子是不是不太够用了。卫总把他家门钥匙给自己，是几个意思？是认同了和自己的关系？还是说，他想要解决一下个人问题的时候，自己就要……当然了这也没什么不好的。  
　　“这是，您家钥匙是吗？给我？”  
　　“做都做了，我会负责的，”卫征铭把手里最後一件衣服摆好，伸手捏住郑一彦的下巴吻了一下，“我洗个澡，洗漱用品给你放在洗手池上了，你一会先睡吧。”  
　　年轻人猛地睁大了眼睛。  
　　这样的展开，他连想想都觉得应该是个玩笑。可现在，这个玩笑千真万确地摆在了自己面前。按照先前的剧本，自己难道不是该走人了吗？现在竟然可以留宿？不仅如此，卫总还给了自己家门钥匙，这是……在一起的意思吗？

　　郑一彦以为自己今夜会辗转难眠，然而四周似乎满是令人安心的感觉，他几乎一沾上枕头就睡着了。  
　　卫征铭收拾停当回到卧室，发现年轻人已经睡着了。实际上他也有些恍惚，今天竟然真的没有控制住自己，和郑一彦上了床。不管有多少酒精的作用在里面，自己能够肯定的是，在拥抱这个人的时候，自己就知道了，这一切都是那么的顺理成章  
　　——郑一彦就是自己的选择，一点也不後悔。  
　　不过，两人年龄差太大确实是个问题，平时兴许会出现许多矛盾，那都是未来需要两个人一起克服的困难。自己已经走过了那些充满棱角，锋芒毕露的岁月，以现在的状态，相信可以处理好那些矛盾的。  
　　望着郑一彦熟睡的眉眼，卫征铭越看越是喜爱。他在郑一彦的额角上落下一个吻，再轻手轻脚地把年轻人搂进怀里，闭上了眼睛。

　　工作还在继续，日子也还在继续，唯一变化了的就是两人的关系，以及彼此之间会产生交集的所有事物，一点一滴渗透到每一天的日常中。表面看上去依然是一如既往的上下级关系，无可非议，但在私下里的消息往来中，定然会有些不同寻常的内容。  
　　或许是讨论今晚吃什么，或许是问问闲暇时间的安排，郑一彦始终很注意避让工作上的事情。他从不对工作指手画脚，让他就某些事评论的话他也会发表观点，但仅此而已，他绝不会用自己的言辞左右卫总的看法。  
　　卫征铭很喜欢他这种自觉性，说到底，如果不是当初郑一彦偷吻自己後的第一反应是会被开除，很可能自己根本就不会给他这个机会。谁知道接近自己的人是真心还是为了借助这层关系，在公司里谋个高位呢？  
　　郑一彦只想找到自己的爱人，毫无疑问他成功了。

　　「卫总，今晚可以去看电影吗？」  
　　「你定」  
　　年轻人很坦然。这么两个字的回复不是敷衍也不是不耐烦，而是他的卫总并不太擅长打字，能简则简。即使字数很少，只要想想卫总抱着手机一个字母一个字母地给自己敲出字来，郑一彦都会感到开心。  
　　下班後离开所有人的视线，郑一彦抱着爆米花和可乐，和卫征铭坐在影院的情侣座里交头接耳。  
　　这是一系列大电影的其中一部，很卖座，但卫总一部没有看过。年轻人就贴在他耳畔，如数家珍地悄声为对方解释各种前因後果。通常是他说，卫征铭在听。  
　　就着电影的光线，卫征铭能够看到郑一彦的眼睛很亮。年轻人在高兴且认真地分享着自己的快乐。这是简单的，但毫无疑问，也是让人感到满足的事情。以前他不明白为什么年轻一代动不动就要去影院，现在好似明白了什么。爆米花、可乐、大银幕、潜藏在黑暗之中的各种电影音效与氛围，以及陪在身边的人，所有的元素汇集在一起，才是他们乐此不疲的原因。某些本来可有可无的事情，由于对方的陪伴而有了意义。  
　　“好看吗？”  
　　卫征铭笑着问他：“我是不是该补补以前的剧情？”  
　　“好阿。等有了空，我们可以在家里一起看。”说到“家里”，郑一彦眉眼弯弯。  
　　“晚上还想吃点什么？”  
　　“那，煮碗面？”  
　　“行。”  
　　“最近想去哪里旅游吗？”  
　　“过两天要去S市出差。”  
　　郑一彦看了他一眼，没有说话。  
　　卫征铭知道他是想跟去，但自己不适合带他去。“等我回来？”  
　　年轻人转了转眼睛。“要是我请假，你会批吗？”  
　　“当然批阿。”  
　　“我想吃S市的小笼包，而且得到当地的店里去吃才行。”  
　　卫征铭摸摸他的脑袋，说道：“准了。明天填个请假单给我。”  
　　“没问题！”  
　　郑一彦很清楚，自己有多么想陪着这个人，时间永远都不够。现在的每一分每一秒都是自己争取来的，不能虚度，不能挥霍。何其有幸，能遇到一个这么喜爱的人，何其有幸，能和这个人在一起，现在想来何其有幸，能鼓起勇气踏出当初的那一步。  
　　人生那么短，一辈子怎么够。

 

　　-To be continued


	6. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【六】

【六】

　　这年头对许多人来说，旅行就是件说走就走的事。S市作为旅游大市，最不缺的就是各种游玩攻略了，郑一彦很快就从网络上借鉴出了一份旅行计划。当然了，卫征铭用来开会和工作的时间，他给自己安排了自由活动，然後在对方空闲的时候，两个人可以一起走走逛逛。  
　　郑一彦安排活动的时候，从来不藏着掖着，都是直接找上卫征铭商量的。他一点也没有“给对方来个惊喜”的想法，万一不小心触了雷点岂不是得不偿失？实在一点，有一说一才是他们之间的相处模式。  
　　“那场交流会晚上几点结束？”  
　　“五点半。後面还有半小时的现场交流，没有意外的话都可以提前离场。”  
　　“到时再看吧，你要是有感兴趣的内容，就再多了解一下呗。六点也还挺早的……回头我去找你，咱们一起去吃饭。”郑一彦翻看着页面上的美食推荐，“我觉得这家，这家，还有这家都挺好的，你想去哪个？”  
　　卫征铭扫了一眼，伸手点了一个。“这家的小笼包最好吃。”  
　　郑一彦顿时想起自己先前说过的“想吃小笼包”的理由，被对方这样放在心上，整个人都觉得一暖。“好。”想了想，他还是认真补充了上一句，“要是你不喜欢，我们就换成别的，你一定要和我说。”  
　　无数情侣的关系破裂都源于不开心却不说的各种小事情，潜藏的矛盾如滚雪球般越滚越大，量变积累多了会导致质变，最终结局就是爆发。郑一彦才不想犯这种错误。  
　　他的卫总始终温柔从容，带着洗尽铅华的气质，令自己爱极。也许是这个缘故吧，一直以来郑一彦都在不自觉地学习着他，学习他的性格，学习他待人处事的方法，好像这样就可以让自己变得更好，可以离他更近一些。遇到问题就直接表达，他知道，卫征铭也会是同样的想法。  
　　“不用，换什么呀，我也想吃。”

　　卫总笑着看年轻人露出一个心满意足的笑容，在他的旅行计划上添了一笔晚餐安排。这一刻，他忽然感到，自己和郑一彦在一起，真的是件幸运的事情。  
　　郑一彦是个难得的，很平和也很容易感到满足的年轻人。卫征铭觉得他在取悦两个人之间维持着一种微妙的平衡。要做什么他会直白地询问，然後在两个人的选择中找个折中的答案，最终目的是让两个人感到愉快。而且万幸的是，他们两个都不是那种固执己见或者为了面子还是别的什么东西绝不退让的人。卫征铭相信，即使遇到不那么喜欢的事物，他们也会愿意为了对方，稍微退上那么一两步。  
　　感情是需要用心经营的。一路上没有磕碰全程完美那不现实，郑一彦的做法无疑减少了裂缝出现的概率，同时也给足了弥补的空间。换作自己，也同样会这样做。对于一贯浮躁别扭，更偏向于意气用事的新生一代而言，郑一彦这样的存在简直有几分异类。  
　　但自己喜欢。  
　　并且，越是接触这个人，就越是喜欢。

　　两天后，郑一彦明目张胆地和他的卫总一起踏上了前往S市的旅途。在他看来，这和蜜月旅行其实没什么两样了。年轻人心里是极为亢奋的，尽管是努力压制了，也依然能从他的神采飞扬中看出一二。  
　　“话说我之前做旅行计划的时候，在帖子里看到了许多有趣的事。”郑一彦随口说了个地标建筑刚刚建成时的神秘事件，啧啧称奇，“这是真的吗？”  
　　“我也略有耳闻。”卫征铭接过他的话，又捡了几个类似的事讲了起来。他听说过的，比郑一彦在网上扫到的要更多。  
　　郑一彦很感兴趣。卫征铭讲故事的时候非常引人，他拥有年长者的自信，嘴角噙着一丝轻松的笑容，不骄不躁侃侃而谈的样子，自己百看不厌。  
　　下了飞机两人先去酒店安顿下来，再就近去吃饭。根据今天的行程安排，他们没有造访什么老字号，而是选择了一家巷子里，名不见经传的小馆。这家小餐馆是卫总以前偶然间造访过的，印象很不错，所以这次他就将郑一彦也一并带来了。  
　　还不到饭点，放眼望去干净温馨的店面里只有他们两位客人。身穿围裙，面容慈祥的阿姨过来招呼。卫征铭没有看菜单，随口就点了两个菜。  
　　听到店里的招牌菜名，阿姨就知道是回头客，记了两笔就笑吟吟地聊起天来。“带朋友来的呀？”  
　　“这是我的爱人。”  
　　卫征铭这句话说出口，郑一彦一惊，差点从椅子上跳起来。  
　　他根本没有想过，卫总会当着陌生人的面这样介绍自己。在他心底始终默认这份感情是要深深藏起来，见不得光的。不管怎样，在这一刻，卫总给出了一个措手不及的答案。郑一彦绞着手指，几乎有些惊惶地望向旁边的阿姨，不知道这样的介绍会换来对方怎样的应对。  
　　阿姨非但没什么不一样的反应，反而笑了起来，更加和蔼。“小伙子很精神嘛，要开心点，阿姨给你们拿个蜡烛去。”  
　　……太意外了这个答案，与此同时，郑一彦感到更多的是感激。感激这个陌生的阿姨没有对他们的感情横加指责，也没有引发任何不愉快，并且送上了祝福。  
　　郑一彦忍不住说：“谢谢您。”  
　　他看到，卫征铭在对自己微笑。平静安然，就像他刚刚说出来的，只是“今天天气真好”这种平白无奇的内容。  
　　目送阿姨离开，年轻人这才低声喟叹：“你竟然真的说出来了？！”  
　　“我说过，这家餐馆很不错，”卫征铭慢条斯理地倒了两杯柠檬水，推给对方一杯，意有所指地说道，“可不光是指，菜很好吃。”  
　　他连这里老板娘的脾性都知道，所以才带自己来，还光明正大地说出那样的话。这也太……  
　　郑一彦被他的温柔打动，脑袋里像是被火烧了，一片空白。他直勾勾地盯着桌对面的男人，盯着他带着笑意的眼角与微微上挑的嘴唇，感到一阵口干舌燥。“我想现在亲你。”  
　　“还是……等晚上回去吧，”卫征铭难得显出了几分窘迫来，低咳了两声，说道，“这里都有监控的。”  
　　年轻人忍不住笑起来，低头喝了口柠檬水。  
　　清香又微甜，直达心底。

 

　　-To be continued


	7. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【七】

【七】

　　吃过这顿温馨的烛光餐，其实还没到正经的晚餐点，两人开始懒散地压马路。卫征铭随口对路过的店铺进行了一番兴致盎然的回忆。他的话轻松愉快，听得郑一彦面带笑容。  
　　那些故事在卫征铭的描述中，带着经年未褪的影子，如同泛了黄的老照片，安静地摆在那里。郑一彦注视着眼前早已翻新了不知道多少轮的店面，默默想象它们当年展现在对方面前的模样。年轻的卫总伴着他身边的人，谁的手里还抄着一份报纸，谈论着里面的一篇报道，共同走过这条街。  
　　那是卫征铭认识的人，经历的事，是他走过的人生，绽放的岁月。  
　　“要是我那时候认识您就好了……”年轻人在微笑，在这笑容背後却是落寞和遗憾，“我错过了太多。”  
　　卫征铭不紧不慢地瞥他一眼。  
　　“该不是嫌弃我这个老头了吧？”  
　　“您是从哪里得出这个结论的？”郑一彦鬼鬼祟祟望下四周，确认没人关注他们，这才一本正经地低声反问，“是我的倒贴和主动吗？还是我没在床上以外的地方告白过？或者是我那什么的技术还不太行？咳咳，这个我得解释一下，我确实没经验，但这个需要多练习不是吗？”  
　　卫征铭：“……”行吧，比这种话，我老头子败了。  
　　“我在网上看到有个说法，觉得还挺有道理的，“知道对方不会生气所以成功地调戏了一遍自己的男人，郑一彦心情愉快了不少，主动换了个话题，“大意是说，见识渊博的人和别人聊天的时候，会因为迁就对方而压低自己的水平，所以卫总，您和我说话是不是也这样？我觉得您好相处，是因为您故意让我这么觉得？我越想越觉得是这样。”  
　　时光带来的经验，是属于年长者的勋章，是年轻人再怎么拼搏也不可能拿到手的荣誉。哦，天才除外，不过天才毕竟是太少了。  
　　“话是有道理，不过你我之间倒不至于。”卫征铭指出，“如果是在技术层面上的对话，经验上的差距很容易体现，这种可能性更大。师傅带徒弟不都是这样的吗？我不过比你年长点，也就只是这样了，你觉得我和你说话像是在哄小孩吗？”  
　　听了这番话，郑一彦想想也是这个道理。  
　　自己还是想太多了，顺其自然就好。年轻人自我审视了一下，确定自己需要端正态度。现在已经得到了那么多，更应该好好珍惜而不是成天患得患失，琢磨些有的没的。过去的没有得到就没有了，再怎么想也不能穿越回去改变历史，不是吗？既然知道每一天都很珍贵了，为什么还要沉浸在那些没用的念头中，不好好享受现在？真是莫名其妙就钻进牛角尖了。  
　　想通了这点，郑一彦突然就觉得豁然开朗，舒服了许多。

　　良好的作息让卫征铭在闹铃响起之前睁开眼睛。此刻映入他眼帘的是一颗毛绒绒的脑袋。郑一彦离得极近，正在沉沉睡着。他悄悄摸过手机，关掉闹铃，刚要起身，又停住了。  
　　眼前的景色足可称得上是赏心悦目。  
　　卫征铭注视着郑一彦的睫毛，不由得想起昨夜它们微阖着颤抖的样子，心里喜爱极了。此刻年轻人侧着身子，睡衣的前襟露出一道缝隙，透出点新鲜艳丽的色彩来，如同点着细碎的花瓣。而他腰际的线条正随着呼吸缓缓起伏，那美妙的弧度就像一副静好的画。这样的生活，真的很满足。  
　　这个年轻可爱的小家伙从上到下都是自己的。  
　　不管怎样，这样的占有欲都是有的并且足够令人愉快。  
　　卫征铭心满意足地看了半晌，这才撩开郑一彦的额发，在他额角落下一个轻吻，又静静等了几秒，确认自己没有吵醒贪睡的年轻人，而後轻手轻脚地起身去洗漱。  
　　今天自己可是有正经事要做的，这家伙，难得休假，就让他踏实地睡个懒觉吧。

　　醒来的时候已经接近正午了，郑一彦觉得非常满意，不仅仅是身体上，在精神上更是如此。休假就是要睡到日上三竿才对得起自己。事实证明，自己真的不需要为过去的错过而感到什么遗憾，踏踏实实过好每一天以及保持身心愉悦才更适合现在的他们。  
　　卫征铭一大早就走了，今天他要去工作，上午是讲坛，下午是交流会。年轻人赖在床上，舒舒服服地躺了个够，觉得肚子饿了才起身出门。他给自己定的安排十分松散，附近吃个早点——不，现在已经是午饭了——再去选好的景点随便走走逛逛，大半天就轻松愉快地过完了。等到下午卫总的交流会结束，就去找他一起吃饭，散步。  
　　出门没几站就到地方了，郑一彦很快买票，进门。这处古寺是S市的著名景点，也是卫总的推荐，说他以前来过，建筑保存得很不错，值得参观。文物古迹，各类博物馆，他们两人都偏爱这种充满历史痕迹的存在，也可以说是交集之一。  
　　在参观的时候，郑一彦不止一次地走神想起来，自己正在走卫总曾经走过的道路，看他曾经看过的风景。这里的每一条道路每一处转角，也许都曾留下过他的身影。这样想来，这一路走过，卫总好像也一直在默默陪伴着自己。  
　　虽然还是一个人，却又不是一个人了。  
　　郑一彦忍不住微笑。  
　　“啧，真不知道脑子里成天都在想些什么。”年轻人也察觉到自己这状态傻乎乎的，低声嘟哝着。听起来似乎是在抱怨，可更多的是幸福和愉快，满脸都写着眉飞色舞兴高采烈。都说恋爱容易让人变傻，他感到自己现在的智商很可能是前所未有的低下了。  
　　很享受地将古寺欣赏了一遍，眼看时间差不多了，他就出发前往交流会的会场。会场附近有几家小吃店，郑一彦觉得点心看上去十分美味，就随手买了几样，找了一条长椅坐下，边吃边等人。  
　　「我到了，1号门外等你出来，不用急。我买了桂花糕，你饿不饿？」  
　　过了两分钟，卫征铭的回复跳了出来。  
　　「回头」  
　　郑一彦立刻转了转脑袋，下一秒就看到了自己的卫总，带着一脸淡然的笑意，一步步走来。在这一刻，他觉得在自己眼中，其他所有的风景都变成了斑驳的色块，就只有这个男人，清晰，醒目，发着光，整个世界都亮了起来。

 

　　-To be continued


	8. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【八】

【八】

　　出来旅游就要好好地吃喝玩乐，享受一下其他城市的氛围。郑一彦秉承着这样的观念，这一天过得真是悠闲极了。此刻和卫征铭会合，更是要将这份悠闲进行到底。他笑嘻嘻地迎上去，把装点心的纸口袋递给自己的卫总。  
　　“饿了没有，来一块？”  
　　卫征铭看了看袋子，又看向年轻人。“我手不干净。”  
　　他的眼里藏着微微的笑意，不算太明显，但显然郑一彦已经心领神会。交流会结束，此刻门口来来回回的有不少人经过……郑一彦犹豫了一瞬。  
　　……只是块点心而已，算不上出格吧。于是年轻人就这么大大方方地，从袋子里捏起一块，送到了对方的嘴边。  
　　卫征铭一脸淡定，把桂花糕咬进嘴里。他的表情太坦然了，即使有谁觉得不对劲，也只会怀疑是不是自己的脑补太过不正经。  
　　一股独属于桂花的清香开始在唇齿间蔓延，不过分甜腻的恰到好处。卫总心情愉快。  
　　“味道不错。走吧。”  
　　“对了，我刚刚又刷了一遍点评，想再加个菜，你看这个怎么样……”郑一彦拿着手机给他看，两人就这样说着话，并肩离开。  
　　郑一彦心情雀跃，卫征铭也不遑多让。  
　　相处之中的每一件都是鸡毛蒜皮，小得不能再小的事，如同星星镶嵌在夜幕上，光芒熹微，最终却能汇聚成璀璨的银河。

　　郑一彦和卫征铭按照预定计划，到附近一家老字号去吃晚饭。暖胃的汤很美味，也有可能是卫总亲手盛的吧，所以似乎更加好喝。多点了一个菜，没吃完的最後打包带回去当夜宵。两人提着打包的餐盒，沿着附近的一条河慢慢走向车站。  
　　沿岸的灯火将河面照亮，尽管不是节日里刻意营造出的灯火通明，也别有一番意趣。附近三三两两都是散步的人，他们两个走在人行道上，融进夜色与人群，一点也不醒目。  
　　“我以前从没想过会有这样的事……就是，吃完晚饭，和喜欢的人一起散步。”郑一彦说完，突然觉得有些不好意思，抓了抓自己的脑袋。  
　　卫征铭微微一笑。“有我在，还有什么实现不了的？你想要我做什么，都可以告诉我。我会很高兴，能实现你的愿望。”  
　　我想要戒指。郑一彦的脑袋里迅速划过了这句话。  
　　但是这个答案，他并没有说出口。  
　　能和这个男人在一起已经是不可想象的展开了。在现今这个年代，和他结婚是没可能的事情，于是象征感情的戒指成了一个念想。可问题是，自己无论如何，也不敢把一枚戒指戴在左手的无名指上，至于卫总，即使他明目张胆地戴着，也会被其他人认为是在纪念亡妻吧。  
　　简直不伦不类。  
　　这样的“念想”，不如不要。  
　　心念电转，年轻人笑着摇头。然而他中间迟疑的那几秒钟，被卫征铭看在眼里，若有所思。

　　第二天的旅行计划是去热闹的步行街。商业街其实没什么值得稀罕的——谁没逛过街阿——然而作为S市的著名标的物，总要来走上几步才算不虚此行。当然了，遇到品牌折扣的话，随手买两件也是不错的选择。  
　　昨天才想过戒指的问题，今天年轻人的视线忍不住在橱窗里的戒指上多停留了两秒。比如这个，造型真的很好看，简洁明快。戴在手上的样子……在脑袋里打了个转，郑一彦冷静地收回目光，继续向前走去。不管是它的存在还是它价格的存在，都不适合出现在自己的脑子里。  
　　“喜欢这款？”卫总的声音响起。  
　　“阿？”郑一彦一激灵，迅速来了个否认三连，“我不是，我没有，别胡说。”  
　　“走吧，过去看看。”  
　　卫征铭可从未想过，有朝一日自己还会有进珠宝店看戒指的可能。这真是个超乎想象的事。  
　　从导购员手里接过外面橱窗里那款戒指，卫总看了看尺码，让郑一彦把手伸出来。  
　　“阿？不用了吧？”  
　　卫征铭一脸正色。“我觉得这个大小没问题，你试试。”说着，他拉过年轻人的手，面不改色地给他戴在了左手的无名指上。这个操作实在太出其不意了，年轻人连带着导购员，一时间都没有反应过来。  
　　足足愣了两秒，郑一彦才觉得自己整个人都不太好了。此刻他的脑子里一条弹幕都刷不出来，甚至不知道该摆出一副怎样的表情。  
　　我去！  
　　这是卫征铭给自己戴了一回戒指吗？！是吗吗吗吗？！  
　　“我觉得不错。”卫总一脸淡然地评论着，之後招呼导购员，问她同款的另一个尺寸有没有。  
　　导购员也被男人的这个操作惊呆了。然後她目瞪口呆地去看尺寸，再然後她目瞪口呆地备好了另一枚。等到她的脑子开始重新转动，才意识到虽然没有字面上的提示，但怎么想也知道，那个尺码九成九的可能性不会是个姑娘所以……当天，这位导购员给自己的业绩增添上了一笔浓墨重彩的，彩虹色。哦，并不是一笔。  
　　财大气粗的卫总当场拍板买了这对戒指。这还不算完，他又买了一模一样的两根白金项链，出手之阔绰让郑一彦的脑内弹幕再次一片空白。  
　　从这家店走出去，年轻人甚至感到了自己的动作有多么僵硬。不是钱的问题，自己要想花这些钱也没问题，就是……就是……难以想象卫总会这么果断霸气地去买这样的奢侈品。无论如何也想象不到。  
　　“这些……”  
　　“我觉得你想要，但又不打算告诉我，所以就擅自决定了。”卫征铭很平静地说着，“比起那么多我给不了你的，至少这是我有能力给你的，所以不需要犹豫。我既然接受了你，就不想你待在我身边，还会有不安定的感觉。有什么想说的话，一定要说，要告诉我，好吗？”  
　　郑一彦一时之间，只能看着他点头，一句话都说不出来。  
　　这个男人将自己的不安看在眼里，放在心上。之後他用实际行动告诉自己，选择了在一起，就要用尽全力消除那些不安定的因素，为了今後，两个人能够走得更长更久。

 

　　-To be continued


	9. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【九】

【九】

　　郑一彦的雀跃一直持续到返回酒店。他太兴奋了，以致于整个人都轻飘飘的，走在街上也不知道自己走过了哪里，又看了些什么东西。如果不是时不时地被身边的男人拽上一把，他很可能就会直接走到路灯和栏杆上去。  
　　卫征铭看到他的表现，就忍不住想笑。卫总对此表示理解，自己是过了送枚戒指就激动的年纪，不过小家伙想必第一次收到这样意义重大的礼物，激动是在所难免的。  
　　都到准备休息的时间了，郑一彦还趴在桌前，望着那两枚戒指傻笑。  
　　“还看不够？来，”卫征铭过来，从盒子里取出戒指，执起郑一彦的左手，“我再给你戴一次。”  
　　和在珠宝店里宛若玩笑般的行径截然不同，这一次的卫征铭非常认真。他真心实意地，想要用这样的动作向眼前这个人宣告爱意。他的动作轻缓而坚定。那枚银色的戒指渐渐被推到了无名指的指根上。  
　　郑一彦一动不动地盯着卫征铭做完这件事。他感到心脏里充满了某种濒临爆炸的东西。取过另外一枚，给他的卫总戴上。他的手有点抖，动作也有些许僵硬，但毫无疑问，这是郑一彦有生之年，第一次给自己的爱人戴上一枚戒指。  
　　这是他们之间距离婚姻最近的，却永远也不可能当作证据的证据。  
　　卫征铭轻轻捏着他的手，翻来覆去地把玩，欣赏同时出现在两只手上的戒指。“不想公开的话，可以用项链串起来，挂在脖子上。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“要现在就戴上吗？”  
　　郑一彦感受着手上传来的触感，男人的指腹正在温柔地摩挲自己的掌心。他被这动作闹得心里有点痒痒的，视线挪到对方开阖的唇间，舔了舔嘴唇。“不，这个不着急，我现在有个更着急的事想做。”  
　　他的眼神太殷切也太坦诚，仿佛点着火，将一切都摊开了放在表面，让人轻而易举就看透，并且不由自主地为此而欣喜。这是属于郑一彦的热情，一旦表露就会用全部生命来表现般，毫不遮掩的耿直。  
　　卫总攥着年轻人的手，只用了一点点力道，就彻底消除了两人之间最後的距离。  
　　“让我猜猜，你我正在着急的，是不是同一件事？”  
　　年轻人低声笑起来。

　　郑一彦曾经看到过这样一个观点，说看两个人在一起究竟合拍不合拍，出去旅行几天就知道了。生活习惯、待人接物，还有许多下意识的习惯，都不是平时约会的几个小时里能够展现出来的，可在24小时不间断的相处中，都会一一浮出水面。对方是好还是不好，能不能接受，要不要继续发展，在这几天里就可以有个明确的答案了。  
　　郑一彦和卫征铭显然没有什么不合拍的。交流，妥协，包容，以及感情，每一项都是两人在自己的认知中，也极为看重的内容。他们是在认真地经营这段感情，由衷希望彼此能够陪伴着，并肩走下去。  
　　今晚是在S市度过的最後一夜，假期即将结束，“蜜月”也即将结束。这就是最後的狂欢了，几乎是立刻，着急得不相上下的两人付诸行动，再不玩什么浪费时间的你猜我猜了。  
　　对于他们而言，相处的每一秒钟，都弥足珍贵。

　　第二天，卫征铭和郑一彦足足休息了一上午，守着电视慵懒惬意地享受了最後几个小时，这才搭乘飞机返回他们工作生活的城市。  
　　一切重回旧轨。  
　　为了避嫌，郑一彦多请了两天假，他打算用这个时间整理整理自己的物品，让同居的日子过得更舒适些。  
　　卫总每天回到家，都能发现更多属于年轻人的存在。对方的生活用品，电子设备，甚至是小棵的绿色植物，正在一点一滴丰富着这个家。不得不提的是，郑一彦在这种事情上非常有度，他带来的任何东西都没有侵略性，绝不会让人有“领地被侵占”的不愉快的感觉。卫征铭反而觉得，找找每天多了些什么，都像是个充满惊喜的小游戏，生活也随之变得鲜活有趣。  
　　两天过後，年轻人顺理成章地回到岗位，开始狂补自己落下的工作内容。至于同事们随口问及的年假怎么过，郑一彦只说自己缺乏休息，一直在补觉。确实没有说谎，自己每天都睡到自然醒，真的是在好好补觉。  
　　“休息够了就要打起精神来，回归日常了！”他整理着桌上的一叠文件，心情愉快。毕竟是在距离自己的爱人相当近的地方工作，偶尔看到对方一眼都会悄悄觉得开心。  
　　在下班之後，随便找点由头加会班，就可以以“顺便送卫总回家”的理由，一起“回家”了。当然了，不一起走也是有好处的，比如，早到家的那一个可以好好考虑下晚上吃什么。

　　今天的晚餐是十分普通的三菜一汤。郑一彦不太擅长做饭，但他最近正在努力学习，毕竟有不少美食厨艺APP充当老师，他也可以适当发挥一下。自己的爱人更是个相当宽容的评委，让他勇于尝试。  
　　比如今天的汤就是个新作，郑一彦盛出来一碗摆在卫征铭手边，满脸期待地看着他。虽然没开口，但他那雀跃的表情明明白白就是个提示：快尝尝，超好喝的！  
　　男人看着他那一副邀功的得意模样，也忍不住微笑起来。尝了一口，他挑了挑眉毛。“加了白胡椒？”  
　　“嗯，怎么样，好喝吧？也暖胃。”  
　　卫征铭点点头，认真端起碗来，用实际行动回答了他。  
　　年轻人顿时心满意足。吃到一半，他突然想起件事来，问道：“对了，这个双休日，可以陪我出去一趟吗？”  
　　“想去哪里？”  
　　“扫墓。”  
　　男人的动作微微一顿。“好。”  
　　话说到这里没有再继续，不过他好像已经知道，小家伙即将要做的事情了。他想，既然都已经在一起了，就必然该有这么一天的。

 

　　-To be continued


	10. 《ALIVE - 视死若生》【十】【完结】

【十】

　　天气异乎寻常的好，前往城郊的出行计划在这样的天气映衬下，比起它的真实目的——扫墓——更像是场郊游。郑一彦攥着方向盘，表情严肃，心情却是相当愉快的。戒指在他左手的无名指上，微微划过一道光芒。  
　　每年都要例行扫墓，自己来过许多次，这一次，终于不再是孤身一人了。  
　　作为上司，卫征铭倒是听过，自己这位部下的父母过世多年。现在小家伙主动要自己一起来扫墓，他想，也是另一种意义上的见家长了。  
　　在陵园门口，郑一彦买了一束白菊，轻车熟路地到了墓碑前。没说什么，卫征铭和他一起打扫。用了些时间，将墓碑和附近都被仔细整理干净，郑一彦把花插在一旁，摆好点心和水果，点上三根香。  
　　没有风，年轻人站在墓碑前，安静地盯着白色的香气袅袅飘向天空，逐渐消失。  
　　夫妻两人的去世日期在同一天，也许是某种事故。卫征铭的目光从墓碑挪到身边人的脸上。他没看到什么悲伤的色彩，郑一彦的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，有种看透生死的释然。

　　“爸，妈，来，给你们介绍一下，”郑一彦向自己的卫总再靠近了一点，“这是卫征铭，是我的上司，也是我找到的，要一起过一辈子的人。我把他带来给你们看看，你们觉得怎么样？”顿了顿，他补充道，“哦，当然了，我个人是很满意的，你们就算有意见也没关系，反正我听不见，更不会改的。”  
　　卫征铭被他这番话闹得哭笑不得。  
　　“除了这个人，我谁也不要。”郑一彦低头，捏了捏自己手上的戒指，“其实，我本来都已经做好了心理准备，一个人，谁也不找，就这么一直过下去……没想到，还能和他在一起。”  
　　卫征铭轻声问道：“你为什么要做好这样的准备？”  
　　“之前是没什么想法，之後……”年轻人专注地盯着墓碑前面的一株小草，好像它突然长出花来一样，“就喜欢上你了呗。不过我始终没觉得，你会和我在一起，连想都不敢想的。”  
　　“那你倒是挺敢做的。”卫总忍不住揶揄他。想起那天晚上的事，要不是这小家伙太过主动，自己怎么可能出手？  
　　郑一彦瞥了他一眼，脸上隐隐发烫。那天晚上的自己简直是热血上头死缠烂打，丢开所有自尊，完全不留後路的，求着他和自己做一次。脸面？那是什么？能吃吗？所以後来，怎么想都觉得难以置信阿！  
　　“所以我是不是该问问，你是从什么时候对我上心的？”关于这个问题，卫征铭是真的疑惑很久了。对方藏得太好也太深，要不是办公室里的那个偷吻，可能自己真的会被一直瞒在鼓里。  
　　“很久了，在我意识到的时候，就已经是这样了。”年轻人笑了起来，“越是不想在意，就越是在意阿，根本控制不住的。只要见到你，看一眼都会开心得不得了，一整天都充满干劲。当初泄露的时候真的吓死我，丢了饭碗是一方面，另一方面，还以为要和暗恋的对象说拜拜了。”  
　　他那时是真的……在这样想。卫征铭还记得郑一彦那天被自己叫住的表情，他说话的语气，他的眼神他的动作，失魂落魄到令自己动容。  
　　“不过现在，每一天我都很开心，也很感激……你选择了我。”郑一彦扭头看向卫征铭，“我一直相信生死有命，指不定什么时候，自己就会死了。意外总是客观存在的，就像我父母遇到的车祸，无法避免。所以我现在能做的，就是珍惜每一天。然後，在最後一刻，在我死掉的那个时候，我可以说，我的一生，都非常幸福。”  
　　卫征铭认真地看着他。此刻，这双明亮的眼睛里满是自己的影子，所有感情都不再遮遮掩掩地藏在角落。他能够感受到，郑一彦的话不是什么煽情也不是什么噱头，只是平平淡淡的陈述。  
　　这些就是他一直以来的想法。  
　　“卫征铭，我愿意和你一起，走到生命的最後一刻。”  
　　这是一句誓言。  
　　卫征铭看着郑一彦，突然伸出手，揉了揉他的头发。他没有说话，也好像，什么都不用说了。

　　望着三根香渐渐燃尽，郑一彦说完了想说的话，向墓碑鞠躬告别。卫征铭和他并肩站着，同样庄重地鞠躬。  
　　两人沿着陵园的道路向大门走去，阳光洒在石板路面上，虽然是身处陵园，却有种意料之外的安谧美好。  
　　“以後每次扫墓，我都陪你来。”  
　　“好。”  
　　在自己接受这个年轻人之前，卫征铭从未想过自己的生命中还会出现这样一个选择。  
　　你不会後悔吗？选择了一个比自己大十五岁的爱人？  
　　这样的问题，他以前曾经想过不止一次，甚至问过。年轻人毫不犹豫地给出了正面的、肯定的答案。他不怀疑答案的诚意，于是问题就不再是问题了。既然选择了，就坚持下去。对未来不确定，充满疑惑？很抱歉，那不是他卫征铭会做的事情。  
　　自己这个年纪的人，并不太擅长说什么甜言蜜语。最终结果如何，交给时间来证明就行了。  
　　“诶，接下来要不要去附近公园走走？那个湿地公园开了有半年？”  
　　“好阿。”  
　　“话说我前两天刚刚看到个攻略，有个超划算的参观路线，”郑一彦翻着手机，“去哪了，让我找找……”  
　　卫征铭的视线凝着在年轻人身上，唇角微微挑起。  
　　自己以前的生活真是平淡得如同一杯白开水。在那样的时间里，活着，不过是活着。如果没有这个人的话，自己现在会做什么呢？坐在家里，看电视喝茶？抑或是为了些零七碎八的事情加班？还是在超市闲逛？  
　　现在有了郑一彦在身边，虽然多了些计划外的事情，但往往随之而来的也会是未知和惊喜。他的出现，给自己波澜不惊的生活添上不同的色彩，让自己真正体验到，活着，不仅仅是“活着”。  
　　人生还可以更美好一点，更愉悦一点，更值得期待一点  
　　——就像小家伙说的，这一生，要非常幸福。

 

　　- END -


End file.
